Falling for a Superstar
by DareToDream17
Summary: Bella is dragged along to see the famous Cullen Brothers in concert and even worse, meet them. Things do not go as she plans when she makes a big entrance and catches a certain superstar's eye. The arrogant superstar finally meets his match.
1. The Big Entrance

**A/N: Why thank you for opening up this story! This chapter is very short compared to my others, so please keep on reading and don't give up from this first chapter! It is amazing how much I have improved as a writer since this first chapter was posted. It is almost embarrassing reading this now! So, enjoy Falling for a Superstar!**

I seriously hate Alice right now. Alice has been trying to get tickets to see the famous Cullen Brothers for two months, but they were always sold out or trying to being scalped for ridiculously high prices for the crappiest seats. She was getting hysterical knowing the boy band group was going to be visiting Washington, and we were not going. I, on the other hand, was thrilled she could not get tickets. The last thing I wanted to do was go to some loud concert with screaming girls pushing you to see an arm or leg of some overpaid celebrity who can't even sing shit. Not exactly my idea of fun. Yet by some twisted fate, Alice won tickets to see the "legendary Cullen Brothers."

"Oh my god Bella!" Alice screeched. "I cannot believe we just won three tickets! I absolutely love that radio station. This is the best thing that will ever happen to us!"

Alice had a little crush on one of the band members, Jasper. Okay, huge crush. She had photos of him covering every inch of her wall for crying out loud! It was unhealthy!

"And it gets even better!" Alice yelled. "WE GOT BACKSTAGE PASSES TO SEE THEM! We are going to freaking meet them! My life is now complete!"

"Yay," I said with as much enthusiasm as when you find out you have to get your wisdom teeth out. Just what I wanted-not only to see these three brothers, but to meet them too! Life just gets even better.

"Okay Bella, we have to start getting ready and make posters. I will call Rosalie and she can have the 3rd ticket."

When she saw I wasn't moving, she yelled, "Move woman!"

She practically dragged me with her small body to her room to get me ready. She plucked, dabbed, pulled, the whole shebang. In the end though, I was grateful she did. My hair was in soft waves and she didn't go too overboard on the make-up, just enough for me. Even the dress she picked out for me was nice; it was simple, blue, and went down to my knees. What surprised me the most was when she didn't even bring out the heels. Success!

"Let's go!" she declared, practically running to the car with me and Rosalie following behind. Standing next to Rosalie was like standing next to a model, you just couldn't compete. She had all the guys following her around, but she did not want any of those jerks. Alice was equally as gorgeous, just in a different way. Then there is me. Let me tell you, it is difficult having gorgeous best friends.

By the time I was actually feeling relaxed and happy to be with my friends, we were at the arena to meet the Cullen Brothers. Alice looked like she drank an entire gallon of coffee she was so hyper. Rosalie looked more cool and collected, but you could tell she was excited. I mean, what teen girl wouldn't be excited about meeting the hottest band in Hollywood? Oh yeah… me!

"Turn that frown upside down!" Alice sang.

I scowled even more, but Alice was so high off of her energy that she didn't even care or make a comment to me.

Alice looked like she was dancing the way she was walking to the entry marked VIP. I just snickered at her normal behavior and tried to keep up with her. She insisted we make huge posters with their faces plastered on and stupid little quotes to go underneath. It was beyond mortifying to be walking around with it.

Alice sprang right up to the person checking the passes and gave them a beaming smile that could power the sun for a century when they let us through.

"Follow the staircase down and you will see the Cullen Brothers," the ticket person said.

Alice was shaking with excitement. Rosalie looked the happiest I have seen in a while. I wondered what I looked like. If I had to make a guess, I would say that I looked like I was being walked onto the plank for my execution. This was seriously the last thing I wanted to do.

"Alice," I spoke as we were on the top of the stairs. "I just want you to remember that they are famous. If they are cold toward you, than please don't be upset. I am sure that they are just some rich, snobby, ungrateful superstars who care more about their next paycheck then what their fans think of them."

Just as I finished my sentence, I tripped on one of the steps and tumbled down. Expecting to go face first into the hard ground under me, I was surprised when I suddenly stopped and caught in strong, hard, arms. I looked up at my savior and saw none other than those bright green eyes staring at me from the poster Alice had me bring. Of course, it was the lead singer, Edward Cullen. Trust Bella Swan to fall down the stairs when meeting the most popular boy band in the country.

"Now, is that any way to greet the rich, snobby, ungrateful, superstar who only cares about how much my next paycheck will be?" Edward said with a wicked glint in his eye.

Oh. My. God.

**Tell me what you think! I have some good ideas for this story.**


	2. I Hate Edward Cullen With a Passion

A/N: Hello my fellow three readers! I am glad one reviewer brought to my attention some of the grammatical errors in my story. I am sad to say this, but there will probably be more. I know that sounds terrible, but as a freshmen in high school, I barely have enough time to write the story! I really would love to go back and catch all my mistakes, but I have very little free time. I am sorry if this bugs the heck out of you, but I will do my best! Also, please review if you read my story! I would love feedback; it really makes my day! Ok, I will shut up now, so on with the story.

I suddenly couldn't breathe. My cheeks turned their signature shade of red when I looked up and saw Edward staring at me with an amused expression.

"I see you just can't help but fall for me," he chuckled to himself.

With as much dignity as I could muster, I pried his strong arms off, and muttered, "In your dreams."

When I tried to stalk off in annoyed frustration, I screeched from the shooting pain in my right ankle. I tried to play it off as nothing had happened, but everyone was staring at me in shock.

Edward was the first one to speak. "I think you better wrap up that ankle."

"No, I am fine. Really. This is nothing," I responded in my most convincing voice.

When I looked to Alice and Rosalie for help, they were beaming. They looked positively ecstatic about my counter with Edward. Obviously, they were not going to help me. Edward probably hated me anyway for saying all that stuff about him, and I was fine with that. I wanted nothing to do with superstar Edward Cullen.

To make matters worse, Alice said, "I completely agree. Your ankle looks horrible Bella! You should definitely wrap it up."

I put on my most menacing glare. The last thing I wanted was to make my little fall down the stairs a huge event. Edward's smirk was really getting on my nerves, and I just wanted to rip if off and get out of this place.

"Kathleen," said Edward, "Could you please send the first aid nurse down here? It would be great if someone could take a look at Bella's ankle."

"It is a great thing you caught her Edward! Who knows what would have happened if you weren't there? You saved her life!" Alice rambled.

Edward gave me another smirk. "Then I guess you are forever in debt with me. You can be my slave," he said with a mischievous wink.

Puke. Did he really just say that? I really hated this guy. He acted like he was Adonis himself, and his self-esteem was a bit too high for my liking. Before I could think of a witty, probably rude, comeback, the nurse came in to inspect my ankle.

"Oh dear!" she said when she saw my ankle. That was not a good sign. I really hoped she would laugh at everyone's worry, say its fine, and I would be on way out the door.

After several minutes of uncomfortable prodding and poking, she declared, "It is only sprained. If you wrap it, it should be healed in four to six weeks."

I breathed a sigh of relief. If it was broken, I could never live this down from Alice and Rosalie.

As the nurse wrapped my ankle and was getting ready to leave, Edward asked, "Don't you think Bella should be using crutches?"

I was practically foaming at the mouth. How dare he! Every fiber of my being absolutely loathed this man.

"Crutches are not necessary," I growled.

His smile told me he knew he was making me livid, but he just wanted to make the fire bigger.

"As a concerned friend, I think they are," he said.

I exploded. "Don't you dare call yourself my friend! You know nothing about me Edward Cullen! You are just another self-centered superstar!"

He chuckled at my little speech. That's right, he chuckled. I say yet another rude comment to him, and he laughs! What is this man's problem?

Apparently, Rosalie and Alice could see my hatred for Edward, so they decided now would be a good time to cut in.

"Bella, just use the crutches!" Rosalie pleaded.

I felt a little bit of guilt then. After all, I was ruining Rosalie and Alice's meeting with their favorite band. I just had to suck up the next five minutes.

"Alright," I conceded. Rosalie and Alice's faces lit up, and I felt much better. Alice started talking to her idol, Jasper, who did not even seem shocked by her bubbly personality and mile-a-minute questions. In fact, he seemed happy to be talking to Alice. Rosalie was making her way over to talk to the third member of the band, Emmett. You could tell Rosalie was thrilled when Emmett smiled hugely at her and raked his eyes down her body.

While my best friends were chatting amiably with Jasper and Emmett, Edward slyly handed me a pair of crutches. Going against all I just said, I took the crutches and looked away from Edward's penetrating gaze. Unfortunately, with everyone paired up, it left only me and Edward. My enemy. I realized I was being childish, but something about Edward Cullen riled me up. He brought out a vicious side of me, something I didn't know that I had.

"So….," Edward said slowly, trying to make small talk. "I presume you like our band, considering you are at our concert."

Was he really that dense, or was he just trying to fire me up again? Well I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.. "Nope," I said honestly. "I was forced against my will to come here. And right now I would rather be getting my wisdom teeth out than be here."

"Ow," he said, with his hand over his heart. "That one cut deep Bells."

Bells? Apparently now we were on nickname terms. He asked for this one.

"Well Eddie, sometimes the truth hurts." I had a smug look on my face when he cringed at the name Eddie. I finally found a weakness!

"Is there a reason you hate me so much?" he asked, and for the first time he looked genuine.

"There are multiple reasons. I hate jerks, and you happen to be at the top of that list."

"So now I am on the top of your list? I can live with that," he said playfully, all traces of his serious demeanor gone.

I sighed. This was one superstar who was too deep in the waters.

He continued, "I am not a jerk."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I am not."

Here we were, two 18 year olds arguing like little kids! It was sad!

"Bella, I have never met anyone like you. You are like a challenge to me," Edward mused.

"Glad to know I am your own personal puzzle," I glared at him.

Edward chuckled softly. "Bella, here are three tickets for the concert." I was extremely startled when he reached into my pocket and took the three original tickets that Alice won and put new ones in there. "These tickets are in the front row, so now I can watch you all night long." With that, he winked, kissed my cheek, and walked off, leaving me completely shocked.

There was one thing I was absolutely sure of: Edward Cullen was going to be the death of me.


	3. Nothing Goes Right

I am free! Finals are finally over and I have 16 days of relaxation! I am done with half my freshmen year, and I must say that time goes by very quickly. With all my free time, I will be updating more. I really hope I can get a few more readers. That is all I want for Christmas! Also, sorry if there are some grammar mistakes. I was so excited to get this chapter out, that I did not proofread it as good as I should have.

I honestly could not figure out Edward Cullen. I insult him, and he gives me front row tickets most girls would pass out if given. It made no sense. Shouldn't Edward hate me? Shouldn't he be giving the tickets to a pretty, obsessed, fan that he could easily take to the back of his tour bus and use for the night?

As Edward and his brothers walked away, Alice and Rosalie squealed and jumped up and down, the perfect epitome of a crazed fan.

"That was absolutely perfect!" Alice sighed. "Jasper and I are soul mates."

Alice always was one to get a little ahead of herself.

"I hope we can talk to them again," Rose said with a sad smile.

It seems I was the only one who hated a Cullen brother. While Alice and Rose got the well-mannered, funny, sensitive brothers, I got the egotistical, arrogant, jerk. Just my luck. I suppose I had to tell them about the tickets…

"Well, we have front row tickets to see them," I said with dread apparent in my voice, holding up the tickets in horror.

Of course, Alice and Rose squealed more. I was going to be permanently deaf by the end of tonight. Even though I didn't have civil feelings toward Edward, I knew I would have to stop complaining for my best friends' sake. I would just mope to myself, something I did often anyway.

Alice and Rose giddily linked their arms and dragged me to the arena where the concert was being held. On my part, it was very difficult. Because of Edward, I was forced to hobble on the crutches. There were thousands of girls, all of which were screaming even though nothing was happening. It was a mosh pit! Getting through the crowd was not an easy feat. Luckily, our "amazing" seats had actual places to sit and were a little less crowded compared to the lawn where most people were. It seemed like hours we waited in our seats for something to happen.

"Aren't you two going to eat?" I asked, pointing at their uneaten hamburgers the arena sold.

"No way!" Alice said. "I am way too excited!"

Rose nodded her head in agreement.

I shrugged my shoulders and took a big bite of my burger. There was no way I was going to lose my appetite over some guys. I could not let them hold that kind of power over me!

"Such a lady," Rose snorted.

I slyly smiled and leaned back into my chair. After a few minutes, I closed my eyes. I could have easily fallen asleep if it wasn't for the sudden uproar of the crowd. I flinched in shock and saw everyone standing up with their cameras poised. The crowd seemed to get louder and louder, until spotlights flipped on. After twenty seconds, three figures dropped down from a platform. Music blared through the speakers and when the lights went on, you could see Jasper, Emmett, and Edward smiling at the crowd after their big entrance.

The band went into the opening song, and with the front row seats, it was loud. I cringed and sat in my chair desperately, hoping this torture would just end already. Closing my eyes in agony, Alice grabbed my arm.

"Stand up!" she hissed.

"Alice, I am on crutches!" I yelled over the noise.

She forcefully pulled me out of my seat, but somehow didn't manage to hurt my ankle. Alice was like that. I awkwardly stood next to my dancing best friends, feeling very out of place. For the first time, I actually listened to the singing coming from the speakers. Shockingly, it was really good. I looked on stage and was even more surprised to see the voice belonging to Edward.

The moment my eyes traveled to the stage, Edward's eyes locked on mine. Maybe it was my imagination, but he casually winked. I turned my head away in mortification. I could not let him think I was enjoying the concert. That would just inflate his ego and make him think I liked him like all the other girls here. As I was battling with myself about Edward, I barely noticed when the lights dimmed and the music slowed.

"This song is very special to us," Edward's smooth voice said through the microphone. "And every show, we pick a girl to come up here."

The crowd was deafeningly loud when he said this. They knew what he was getting at.

"So, we need a special girl to come up here. Any takers?"

As the crowd cheered, Edward's eyes scanned the crowd like he was surveying his options. What a pig. The moment his eye's met mine, he broke out into a breathtaking smile. Oh crap. Did I just say breathtaking? Obviously, this concert was making me crazy. The noise was clearly messing up my mind.

Edward started walking towards me. Oh my god. This could not be happening. I was chanting "No! No! No!" in my head as he strutted his way over to where I was standing by the stage.

"You lovely brunette, get up here!" he said to me happily, but I knew the mocking tone he had behind it.

I couldn't move. I was in shock. It was one thing being forced to converse with him for five minutes, but going up on stage while he sings to me? That was the worst possible punishment. Unfortunately, Alice took it upon herself to interfere with my life. She gently shoved me towards Edward, where he took my crutches from me. He then grabbed me by the waist and lifted me onto the stage, all in a matter of seconds. It happened so fast I thought I imagined it.

Next thing I knew, he was escorting me to a chair in the dead center of the stage. I was about to bolt off the stage, but I guess Edward could see my intentions, because he grabbed my wrist and sat me in the seat. The moment his hand made contact with my skin, it felt like I was being electrocuted, yet in a good way. Again, it must be this concert getting to me. I was going to need to be admitted to a psychiatric ward by the end of tonight!

Staring right at me, Edward started singing the song, ignoring the cheers and occasional boos from the crowd. The song was about love between a boy and a girl, so I was extremely uncomfortable. Edward's gaze wasn't helping any, so I looked down at the floor, blushing a deep shade of red. After what seemed like hours of sitting in that damn chair, the song ended. I stood up and grabbed the crutches, ready to get out of there.

"Thank you Bella," Edward said with a playful smile.

Not even asking why he was thanking me, I practically jumped off the stage, temporarily forgetting about my ankle. The pain in my ankle was nothing compared to the relief washing through me, and I rushed back to my seat. Alice and Rose had huge, smug, smiles. I groaned and growled, "That meant nothing."

Alice just rolled her eyes and Rosalie smirked even more. I could feel the jealous stares at me from the girls around me, and I did everything to ignore it. I could feel my heart pounding erratically, and my head was spinning. I felt like I was going to be sick.

A girl with a vicious scowl stormed over to me. I looked down away from her, which was a huge mistake. I heard her cackle "Oops!" as she knocked my crutches from under me. With my pounding headache, I barely registered what was going on. In just seconds, I collapsed and fell down, hitting my head on the stage. I heard a crack and some screams, and then drifted into a sea of darkness.

So, what do you think? Please review if you read this! It makes me feel like this story isn't that bad and I am not wasting my time writing this! If all goes as planned, I should be updating soon! Happy Holidays!


	4. What the Hell Happened?

A/N: I am really sorry I haven't updated in while! I have been so busy…I know that is a pathetic excuse that every fan fiction writer uses, but it's true. I am only human! I really appreciate the 14 readers following this story, but I definitely wouldn't mind getting some more readers! Oh yeah, I sort have been forgetting the disclaimer. I really don't think its necessary, but I will start writing them since I love thinking of funny little things so…

**Disclaimer: My brilliance shall never be compared to Stephanie Meyers. Her brilliance overshadows mine infinitely. I am merely an aspiring writer who steals her characters. If I owned Twilight, I would use my millions of dollars and never write a word again**.

Previously…

_With my pounding headache, I barely registered what was going on. In just seconds, I collapsed and fell down, hitting my head on the stage. I heard a crack and some screams, and then drifted into a sea of darkness._

I slowly opened my eyes, only to find pitch blackness. Holy crap! What happened? Did some sleazebag drug me and lock me in a dark basement? I immediately stated thinking of horrible scenarios, all of which ended in me dying a painful death. I would never see Alice, Rose, or my parents again! Well, I was not going to die without a putting up a fight. Take that kidnapper! So, I did the only logical thing I could of. I screamed. It was not one of those wimpy, girly, screams. It was bloodcurdling and loud, one that hurt my ears. I secretly felt satisfied knowing this kidnapper would have to deal with a stubborn, loud, captive.

Suddenly, the lights turned on, and I saw the two people I thought I would never see again.

"Alice! Rose!" I exclaimed.

"Bella, thank God you are awake!" Alice sobbed, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I thought I was kidnapped!"

"Why the hell would you think that!? Don't you remember, that bitch at the concert pushed you into the stage?"

The horrible concert flooded back in my mind. I suddenly remembered each detail, from meeting Edward to him forcefully bringing me on stage on my crutches. I groaned internally, or at least I thought I did.

"I know Bella," Rose said. "Alice and I are really sorry for taking you to that concert. I guess it was a bad idea after all."

I smiled weakly. "It wasn't all bad Rose."

"That's right!" exclaimed Alice. "You met Edward!"

I snorted, but I let the subject go. Alice could be so delusional. Obviously, I would never see Edward Cullen again. He just wanted to excite his life with a challenge, and then move on to another challenge. Isn't that how all guys were?

"So guys, where am I?" I asked, wondering what went down after my fall. It seemed like I didn't have a life threatening injury, since my head felt fine. It seemed like there was only one bruise there, so I was satisfied. I have had worse.

"Well," Alice sneered, "After the _bitch _pushed you, the security came over and escorted her out. She had this crazed look on her face, but don't worry pictures are surfacing all across the internet, so you will still be able to make fun of that maniac. She will definitely be getting some charges!" Alice growled.

"Then," Rose continued, "The security carried you out. It was so scary! Since this arena has a whole clinic and nurses, they decided it would be best if they put you here in this room. Alice I and I were convinced they should call 911, but they said they knew what they were doing since this isn't the first time they have dealt with psycho fans. So, they checked your head, and declared that you would be alright. Oh Bella, you scared the living daylights out of us!"

"I am sorry!" I giggled.

"Oh Bella, I think you hit you're head harder than those idiot nurses said! Why are you laughing?" Rose asked with a skeptical look.

"I just thought it was funny that I apologized for getting hurt! I swear Rose; I am fine. I am really pissed though. I cannot believe that girl would do that. How long was I out?"

"An hour, but it was the longest hour of my life!" Alice said, wiping away her tears.

"Its okay Al," I comforted her.

"Bella, is there a reason you were screaming like someone was stabbing you with a knife when you woke up?' Rose asked with a small smile.

"Oh…about that," I said, suddenly feeling like an idiot. "I sort of thought I was kidnapped and being held hostage in a dark room. I screamed to alert my attacker I was awake and ready to fight," I chuckled nervously.

My best friends busted out laughing. It felt so good to see them laugh, it was like all the tension from the last few hours was lifted off our shoulders.

"Sorry about that," Alice laughed. "The nurses thought that if the room was dark it would help you adjust when you woke up… apparently not," she continued giggling.

"ROSALIE!" someone yelled. "IS SHE OKAY?"

Hurried, loud, footsteps were echoing down the hallway. The door burst open, and three figures stood in the doorway.

Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap! My mind chanted this when I saw the man that irked me to no end. Edward Cullen. As I analyzed him, I noticed he looked different. Every time I saw him, he had that stupid, yet sexy, smirk on his face. Right now he looked worried. Why would he be worried?

"She is aright Emmett," Rose said. "She just has a small bruise on her head. No concussion or memory loss."

The three brothers' faces relaxed.

"Shouldn't you be at _your _concert?" I asked, looking at all three brothers.

"It just ended," Jasper informed. "We came here as fast as we could. You have no idea how horrible we feel!

Emmett nodded eagerly in response. "That was some intense stuff! Damn Bella!"

Everyone chuckled. Everyone except Edward. He was very still and looked upset. It was very odd to see him like that after seeing the cocky, arrogant, Edward.

"I am starved!" Alice exclaimed like the random person she was.

Rose nodded in agreement.

"Will you be ok here if Rose and I go get some food?" Alice asked.

"Of course I will! Go!" I encouraged.

"We will be back soon," Alice said, still worried to leave me.

Emmett grabbed Rose's waist and pulled her out the door. With one last glance, Alice gracefully glided out the door, with Jasper right behind her like some lovesick puppy. I internally laughed. Emmett and Jasper were whipped, and they didn't even know it! I was happy Alice and Rose found someone. I just wished it wasn't superstars… I didn't want to see my best friends get hurt.

I was surprised when I looked up and saw Edward staring at me, his green eyes smoldering and intense. I figured he would have left too. He always surprised me.

"Bella, are you sure you are alright?" he quietly asked, his gaze piercing into mine.

"I am _fine_," I emphasized for about the millionth time that day.

"I am so sorry. It was my fault you got hurt. I shouldn't have brought you on stage. I should have known that it was bad idea. Please forgive me," he murmured.

I felt a little bad for this guy. He was beating himself up over my accident. This new Edward was freaking me out! He was being so…kind..

"It's fine Edward. Who would have thought a fan would go that far?

He smiled gently. "You are being too nice to me! You should hate me like you did when you met me!"

"I hate to break it to you, but after this show of gentlemanness, I can withstand you. I am just as shocked as you are."

"So now you love me? I knew you would come to your senses!" he smirked.

Just like that, the normal Edward was back. Bipolar much?

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down buster. I said I can _put up _with you. We aren't exactly BFFs."

"Oh, I see. So you want to be something more?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

I sighed and put my head on the small bed I was on, facing away from Edward. He was just so unpredictable. And it scared me. Because I think I liked it.

I heard light footsteps. All of a sudden, Edward's face was inches from mine.

"Bella," he said. "You _are _going out with me. On a date. And yes, that is a demand, not a request."

A/N: Oh yeah! Kind, sweet, Edward showed his side! Unfortunately, it could be a while before we see that side of him again. I am sorry if this chapter made you bored, but I felt like it was necessary. If I don't update soon, just give me threatening reviews. Thank ya!


	5. Clubbing with the Cullens

Thank you, thank you, thank you! This story got SO many new readers and has had 1,000 hits! I literally started crying when I saw that. Please just keep reading and reviewing and I will keep writing! I truly appreciate each and every reader. I never thought this story would go anywhere, so once again, thank you! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Never gonna be mine unless I legally change my name to Stephenie Meyer, but I think that is a little drastic. **

Previously…

_I sighed and put my head on the small bed I was on, facing away from Edward. He was just so unpredictable. And it scared me. Because I think I liked it. _

_I heard light footsteps. All of a sudden, Edward's face was inches from mine. _

"_Bella," he said. "You are going out with me. On a date. And yes, that is a demand, not a request."_

"No," I said, drawing out the word for effect.

"What?" he asked with shock clearly written on his face.

"Edward, I am not going on a date with you. Sorry." I didn't want to get involved with a superstar. It would just end badly. I wanted to have a real relationship, and going out with singing sensation Edward Cullen would not be good. At all.

"But you just said how much you liked me!" he exclaimed.

"Um, no. I said I could _withstand _you, as in you are an alright guy." It seemed Edward was not good at drawing conclusions or being able to differentiate reality from his mind. How in the world did he think I would turn to putty in his hands and agree to a date? He really did need a reality check. Stupid superstars.

"Please, Bella. Please go out with me. Even if it is just for one night. I really want to get to know you," he begged.

"Edward, when will you give up?" I asked.

"Never!" he smiled cheekily.

I sighed. Just what I needed.

"Please Bella! Pretty please. I promise I will be on my best behavior," he said. "Besides, I really do feel guilty about what happened on stage. If you go out with me, it will ease my conscious."

Before I could respond, the door swung open. Alice came sprinting in, bursting with excitement.

"Bella! I have great news! Really great news!" she babbled.

"Calm down Alice. What is this great news you speak of?"

"You, Rose, and I are going to a club with Jasper, Emmett, and Edward tonight! Jasper and Emmett invited us, so now you know too Edward!" she kept babbling, looking at Edward as she spoke. "So all six of us are going. You are okay to go, right Bella?" she asked me, giving me that 'I know you are fine so you better agree to this look.'

"Yes Alice I am fine, but my nonexistent head injury is not the problem. I am on crutches, remember?" I said, looking straight at Edward.

He scowled. I felt on top of the world knowing Edward's cruel plan to get me on crutches backfired on _him_! Obviously, there was no way I could go tonight. You cannot go to a club on crutches. Ha!

"Don't worry," Edward's smooth voice cut in. "You don't have to dance. You and I can just talk. It seems we will be getting that date after all," he winked.

Damn, damn, damn! There was so many nasty things I wanted to say to Edward right now.

"Uh," I brilliantly said, grasping on straws to get out of going. "I have homework to do…"

"Shut up! It is Friday night. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! All six of us are going. You can sit on a couch all night if that is what you want. Please?" she asked, giving me her puppy dog eyes. Not the puppy dog eyes! Those always got me.

"Fine," I grumbled. Today was the most stressful day of my life. First, meeting the brothers by tripping into Edward and hurting my ankle, then getting pulled on stage while Edward sang to me, and then getting knocked down by a vicious fan. Just a normal day in the life of Bella Swan, huh?

Alice squealed and ran out the door, most likely to tell everyone the 'excellent' news. It was just Edward and I.

"Tonight will be fun," he commented, trying to start up a conversation. "It is too bad you were forced into this date though. I really wanted to get you to agree to it through my boyish charm and good looks," he smirked.

"First of all, this is not a date! It is just me being a good friend!"

"You keep telling yourself that. Well, I see Alice and Rosalie coming in with a bag of make-up and clothes. I think that is my cue to leave. See you soon Bella," he grinned.

I watched in amazement as he strolled out of the room, looking like he was used to talking to people like me on a daily basis. Clubbing with the Cullen brothers. What a dream.

* * *

Two hours later, I was standing outside of Club Twilight with my best friends (maybe ex-best friends…I was still deciding) and the Cullen brothers. According to Emmett, the club people were really 'cool.' The clubbers were used to seeing celebrities, so they wouldn't freak out when they saw the three legendary superstars. Apparently, Club Twilight was only for the elite. Just another reason I don't belong here.

"Come on!" Alice squealed as I crutched my way over to the entrance. It really did not surprise me when we got into the club in seconds and had no waiting. Jasper twirled Alice and they immediately went to the dance floor. Emmett and Rose soon followed, grinning at each other like two lovesick teenagers. Then again, I guess they were. Teenagers, that is. It is bit too early for the lovesick part.

I would be lying if I said it wasn't awkward when it was just Edward and I standing in the middle of the club. I wordlessly hobbled over to a plush couch and sank into it. It was so soft. I was just getting comfortable when a certain bronze-haired boy came and sat down next to me.

We stared at each other. Brown eyes versus green eyes. Dirt against emeralds. Of course, the emeralds won. He won that staring contest easily. His gaze made me uncomfortable because it felt so… intimate.

"You look beautiful," Edward said with no insincerity behind his words.

"Thanks. You are not so hideous yourself."

"You have a hard time taking compliments, don't you?"

I ignored him. It wasn't my fault I had issues taking compliments!

"So," he continued. "What do you want to talk about? We are on a date after all."

I had to physically stop myself from growling and clawing Edward's pretty little eyes out after he said 'date' I don't think his fans would be too pleased with me. I am sure they already hated me since Edward sang me that stupid song. I figured this whole thing would blow over in a few weeks and people would forget about me, the girl who got to go on stage. I was really hoping that would be the case. If it wasn't, I would kill Edward mercilessly.

"Just tell me about yourself," I said, realizing I would have to talk to Edward, since he didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon.

"I am eighteen years old. I am in a band called the Cullen brothers, but I am willing to bet that you already know that. I have loved music since I was four years old. I would sing and play the piano until my mom had to put time restrictions on how long I was allowed to play. I prefer classical music, but the record company prefers that the band does pop. I have two older brothers, and you obviously know them. My father is a doctor and my mother works at a foster center that helps children. We miss them and they miss us, but we always manage to see them a lot. That is pretty much my life story. Oh yeah, and I am single," he smirked.

I was a little shocked at how honest Edward was with me. He told me stuff so easily. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

"Your turn!" he said, imitating Alice by clapping his hands in a very Alice-y fashion.

"I am 18 years old too, and I am finishing high school. I live with my dad. My mom and step dad are traveling the world right now, and I didn't want to get in their way, so I moved to Forks. I am not athletic and don't do sports, but I like to read and write. My life is pretty boring," I mumbled.

"Are you kidding?" he asked, stunned. "You are so lucky! You get to be a normal person. As much as I love being a musician, sometimes I just wish I could be more like you. You get to hang out with your friends and have a life!"

"I don't really have much of a life. After all, I am sitting here with you," I chuckled.

"Hardy har har. Well I must not have much of a life either, considering I am spending my valuable time with an obsessed fan," he laughed, probably thinking how funny that me and obsessed fan were being used in the same sentence.

We both smiled at each other. His one smile made me heart flutter. How odd. We were making progress. I wasn't sure if I should be happy or upset about that.

A/N: I really hope you guys liked that! I don't really think this chapter was that interesting, but next chapter should be a little better. Hopefully I will be updating soon, but I have a test every day next week. To kids reading this not in high school: don't take advanced classes unless you are a genius! You will spend your days studying and doing homework instead of being able to write! Anyway, please review. It brightens my day like a ray of sunshine. (I really wanted to put a simile there)


	6. Goodbye and Hi

**A/N: Guess who is updating instead of studying for her tests? Oh yeah, I am that idiot! I am missing the Batchelor, so you better enjoy this! I would like to thank every person who has reviewed, put me on their favorites, or on their story alerts. It makes me feel like I don't suck that much as a writer! Not to promote or anything… but I am working on another story, Unrepairable. I only have one chapter up, but I think it is a cool storyline, so check it out! I am sorry this update took a while, but I do have a life outside of fan fiction. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If you are one of Stephenie Meyer's lawyers and reading this, please don't sue me! This is not mine!**

_Previously…_

_We both smiled at each other. His one smile made me heart flutter. How odd. We were making progress. I wasn't sure if I should be happy or upset about that._

As I left the club with the boys and my friends, a thought struck me. I was never going to see Edward again. For some reason, that made me upset, which was ridiculous! I hated his guts! But deep down all our lighthearted banter made me feel… good. I really was going crazy. Most of all, I was scared to start liking Edward. I have never had such strong reactions to a guy, good or bad. Ever. Even when Mike Newton blackmailed me into going on a date with him, I was never as riled up as when I was with Edward.

I broke out of my trance as I heard Alice's small sniffles next to me. We were now outside the club, all ready to go our separate directions. Rosalie, Alice, and I would go back to Forks High School and finish our senior year, and then Edward, Jasper, and Emmett would go back to their famous lives.

"Goodbye," Alice whispered, something she never did.

"Bye Alice," Jasper said sadly, giving Alice a long hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"We had a great time with you guys," Rose smiled weekly.

Edward turned to me and I knew what was coming. A goodbye. Saying goodbyes were the hardest thing to do. After just one night of knowing the boys, us girls were all captivated with them. And it wasn't because they were famous, it was from their personalities. Granted, I still didn't fully love Edward's personality, but it was starting to grow on me.

"It is okay Edward. You don't have to say anything."

Edward nodded his head once. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and walked away with his brothers. Forever.

The car ride home was silent. Rose, Alice, and I were too busy thinking to talk. It felt like our night with them had changed us. I just hoped we could go back to our normal lives and not let thoughts about the Cullen brothers overrun our minds. But of course, that couldn't happen.

* * *

School was… difficult. Alice and Rose were quiet most of time, and then they would suddenly blurt something about Jasper or Emmett. This was what I had been fearing since we met them. I was scared of watching Alice and Rose get hurt, and I felt like they were slowly falling apart. Each day they were daydreaming, only thinking about the _what ifs_. I, on the other, hand, was coping much better. Even though I did miss some of Edward's sarcastic remarks, I knew he would never actually want a girl like me. I was his challenge, as he liked to call me, and that was all I would ever be to him.

"Oh my God! Guess what?" Jessica Stanley, the fake blonde with the too large push-up bras, was chatting away, stopping at Alice, Rose, and my's table.

"What?" Rosalie said, a bit too harsh, probably because Jessica interrupted her Emmett thinking time.

"These new kids just moved here! They are totally the new town gossip."

"Cool," Alice said.

Her one word reply really scared me. Alice has _never _had a sentence with only one word. Maybe her infatuation with Jasper was worse then I thought.

Jessica smacked her gum and walked away, going around to all the tables to spread the new "gossip."

"Alice, are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

"Eventually I will be," she said solemnly. "I just miss him, you know."

Rose nodded her head and said, "I know. I feel like any other guy I look at just can't compete with Emmett. He is the perfect man," she sighed.

We threw our lunch away and walked out the doors. Alice and Rose were trying to ignore the pain in their hearts, and I was trying to be the band-aid to their wounds.

Suddenly, three pair of eyes met our gazes. Though the people staring at us were not recognizable to us, the eyes piercing into our souls seemed _very _familiar. The three men walked our way with long, confident, strides.

Ah, these must be the new students. It was strange because I have never seen these boys before, but there was something so strikingly familiar with them. It was like déjà vu.

As I looked at Alice and Rose, their eyes were huge. They obviously sensed the same realization as me. At least I knew that the concert didn't actually make me go crazy. The concert. It seemed like I thought about the concert frequently. Too frequently. I thought I handled the separation from Edward well, but maybe I was hurting too. I guess I was too busy reassuring my best friends to realize I _missed _Edward. There, I said it. Damn me to an eternity of Hell, but I said it!

The three mysterious new students stopped in front of us. No one spoke. It was one of those silences where there was communication, but no talking.

"Hi ladies," a deep, but still familiar, voice said to us.

'Howdy," another recognizable voice with a mild Southern accent said.

"Bella," the last boy smirked at me.

His face followed mine as he watched my reaction. First, my face went to shock. How did he know my name? Then, my face contorted to comprehension. I knew that smirk anywhere!

"E-Ed-Edward?" I stuttered, thinking I must be dreaming.

"The one and only," he grinned.

Sweet baby Jesus…

A/N: Well there you have it! This chapter was pretty short, but a lot of good stuff went on, huh? PLEASE review! I won't update without them! Ha ha just kidding… sort of! And I am sorry if there are some grammar issues, but it is late and editing is not in my list of things I want to do.


	7. Love, Hate, It's All the Same Thing!

**A/N: You guys have no idea how happy I am! I got 18 reviews last chapter, which is monumental for me. It means the world to me when I see that people like what I write. Plus, the reviews were hilarious! I especially liked one reviewer who pointed out that they were pulling a "Hannah Montana." I actually didn't even think of that until she said that, but I can assure you my fellow readers, this will not be like Hannah Montana! I realize that last chapter was short, so this chapter is going to be extra long, and hopefully it will answer all your questions.**

**Previously…**

"**E-Ed-Edward?" I stuttered, thinking I must be dreaming. **

"**The one and only," he grinned. **

**Sweet baby Jesus…**

I was shocked. Mouth open, hands trembling, heart pounding shocked. How in the world was Edward Cullen and his brothers going to my school? My face must have conveyed my emotions, because Edward smirked, grabbed my hand, and pulled me away from the crowd. It was the end of the school day, so he pulled me along to what I guessed to be his car, considering it was the nicest car to ever bless little old Forks. He motioned for me to come join him in the car, and I was forced to oblige, since I had many questions.

"I suppose I have some explaining to do," he chuckled.

I briefly nodded my head. If I tried to speak, I figured I would just make myself look like even more of an idiot. That stuttering before wasn't helping any.

"Where to start, where to start," Edward stroked his chin, pretending to be deep in thought.

"Maybe from the beginning?" I tried to say sarcastically, but it came out more of a squeak.

He chuckled. "Ah Bella…Hey, why aren't you wearing your crutches? It has only been two weeks since the accident!" he said, appalled at my choice to give up the crutches.

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, I surrendered those crutches the moment I was out of your eyesight. I. Do. Not. Need. Them."

Edward didn't look convinced. "I thought you needed them the night you tripped down the flight of stairs, and I think you need them now."

Obviously, Edward wouldn't let this subject go. I decided to change the subject, hoping my sly tactics would make him forget about my "injury."

"So Edward… please explain to me why you are wearing a brown wig and normal clothes that belong to a boy in Forks, not a Hollywood superstar. Oh yeah, and please mention why you are here in Forks at my high school!"

"Fine, fine, I will answer your questions! Do you remember when I told you at the club how lucky you are to be a normal kid who goes to school?"

I nodded my head. I remembered _every _memory with Edward. Is that unhealthy or what?

"Well, I pulled a few strings with my record company deal to let us go to school. I convinced them that teenagers were losing interest in our band. I said that if my brothers and I went undercover and found out what teenagers like now, we could bring the popularity back up in our band. At first, they weren't too thrilled with the idea. But once my brothers and I told them that we were reconsidering signing with another record label, they practically shoved us to the nearest school. So, for six weeks, I will be known as Eddie Green. Emmett will be Ethan, and Jasper will be Jace. Pretty well thought out, huh?" he grinned.

"Wow. This is…great, though I am surprised you used the name Eddie, considering that is the name I mocked you with when I met you."

He grinned. "That is why I can put up with a name like Eddie. As long as it's you mocking me, I can endure it. You are cute when you make fun of me, since you just end up making fun of yourself."

"I hate you, you know that right?"

"I can only hope you keep on hating me."

"I plan on it."

"You know what's even cuter than you attempting to make fun of me? You being angry at me. It is endearing."

"You are crazy Edward Cullen. But you know what's even crazier? This plan! Won't your fans suddenly wonder why the Cullen brothers just stepped off the face of the earth? Or are you going to have two lives, one as the Cullen brothers and one as the normal Green brothers?

"Well, our tour just ended, so people won't expect much from us anytime soon. We will make an occasional appearance somewhere, maybe go to a Hollywood premiere every few weeks, but we will just be the Green brothers most of the time. As far as our fans are concerned, we are taking a short break to relax."

"Wow. This is a lot to take in. I am sure Alice and Rosalie will be ecstatic. For the last two weeks all they have been talking about is Emmett and Jasper. They really missed them."

"What about you, Bella. Did you miss me?"

I could see the cheeky look on his face, and I really had no idea how to answer this without my cheeks turning bright red. Edward seemed to enjoy putting me on the spot. Jerk. Edward's arrival just threw me off track. Even though I told myself I loathed him, I was starting to feel… a tiny, practically microscopic, attraction… to him. And I hated myself for feeling that way, because there was no possible way Edward returned the feelings, and he was a freaking superstar, so he was off limits! His brothers cared about Alice and Rose enough to put their career on hold, and I was happy for them, but my instincts told me that Edward did not want to see me again. He just went with his brothers to be supportive and take a break. That was it. Edward and I were from two different worlds. And these worlds were not meant to collide.

"Tic tok, I don't have all day," Edward snickered, another one of his annoying, yet somehow charming, traits. Is it possible to like and detest a person at the same time? Because that's how I felt with Edward. He bugged the heck out of me, but he also made my insides feel tingly and my heart race.

"Um, well, I missed not hearing you make inappropriate, jack ass, comments to me."

"So that is all you missed?" he asked, purposely batting his long eyelashes at me.

I gulped. Flirty Edward was very intimidating. And a tiny bit depressing to me, because I knew it was just an act. Edward was the guy who gets the girls. The guy that played with girls' hearts and did not care when one broke. But I wasn't the girl who gets the guys. I had little dating experience, and I was secretly a romantic; I wanted the fairytale ending like all girls. And I couldn't handle an unpredictable guy like Edward taking my heart, because that would make me vulnerable to get hurt.

Finally I said, "Yup, that's it. Sorry popstar."

Edward sat in his fancy Volvo seat looking amused, like he knew that my mind was thinking other thoughts. Creepy…

"Edward, I have a question for you," I continued.

"Yes?" he asked. "Are you going to ask me if I am single? Because I already told that I am. There is no need to keep asking me that sweetheart," he teased.

I gritted my teeth in annoyance, yet I felt a spark of pleasure course through my body when Edward said sweetheart. "No!" I practically yelled. "That is not my question! My question is how are your brothers allowed to go school? If you are eighteen, and your brothers are older, right? Which would mean that they aren't allowed here at Forks."

"You think of everything, don't you? And to answer your question, my brothers and I are all the same age, and we aren't triplets. And before you start asking any more questions, it is because Jasper and Emmett were adopted. When I was one year old, my mom found a one year old Emmett on the side of the road. His parents abandoned him and left him in the streets, and my mom fell in love with him, so she adopted him. Emmett and I became brothers and best friends. When we were three, Emmett and I were at a park with our mom. We saw fire trucks speed down the roads, and we could smell smoke in the air. It turned out a house caught on fire, and Jasper's mom and dad were in that house. Jasper's parents died in the fire, and three year old Jasper was alive from being in the backyard playing on his swing set when it happened. My mom adopted him too. Soon enough, the three of us were inseparable. So, even though we are not biological brothers, we are brothers in the heart. I have been growing up with them for as long as I can remember."

"Your mom is a kind person. And thanks for sharing that with me Edward."

He nodded his head. Maybe Edward wasn't quite like the player I pictured him to be. I had a feeling Edward didn't open up to just anyone, kind of like me. I guess we weren't as completely different as I thought.

"Woah, where are we going?" I asked, suddenly aware that I was in the front seat of Edward's car, and we were moving. Fast, I might add. How did I miss him driving off from the school parking lot ? Was I really that caught up in talking with Edward?

"You will see," he said ominously.

"But what about Alice and Rose? They are probably wondering where I am and why I suddenly disappeared."

"You worry so much," he smirked. "Emmett and Jasper are explaining to them what I just told you."

"Excuse me for caring about my friends!" I muttered.

"So. Don't you want to know how my first day of school went?"

"I suppose. How did it go? Any uncivilized women throw themselves at you?"

"Not the one I want to," he murmured, talking to himself more than to me, so I wasn't sure if I heard him correctly.

"Well, today was a _very _interesting day," he said. "But I am sure it will be much more interesting tomorrow."

"And why is that?"

"Because…" he said. "I changed my schedule to match yours! It is amazing how easy that secretary Mrs. Cope is to flatter. Isn't this wonderful?" he said, amused. "For six whole weeks, we will have every class together!"

My mouth dropped. Six _weeks _of Edward? Nonstop? I wasn't sure how to feel about that. The angel on my shoulder was telling me, "Edward is a horrible jerk! You should feel disgusted to even be talking to him! Get away now- he will just hurt you!"

But the little red-horned devil perched on my shoulder was saying, "Edward is honest and not to mention sexy as hell. It is only six weeks. What could happen? Just give him a chance Bella! "

I chose to listen to the devil.

**A/N: So, what do you think?! Are your questions answered? If you have any, just REVIEW!!! Next chapter we will see where Edward is taking Bella (any input?) and how Edward and Bella's first day of school together goes. I will try to update soon. The more reviews, the quicker the update!**


	8. First Day

A/N: I hope you guys didn't feel like you waited too long for this! I am in a creative writing class at school, so that is keeping me busy. I wish we could write whatever we want (so I could work on this!), but we have to follow all these guidelines… It is so time consuming! Oh well, I hope you like this chapter, since I think it is pretty funny. Just a warning for you youngsters reading my story, the second half of this chapter gets a little crude. I didn't get as many reviews last chapter as the previous one, but hey, I am probably still getting more reviews than I deserve! Most of the responses have been positive, so thank you all!

Previously:

_My mouth dropped. Six weeks of Edward? Nonstop? I wasn't sure how to feel about that. The angel on my shoulder was telling me, "Edward is a horrible jerk! You should feel disgusted to even be talking to him! Get away now- he will just hurt you!"_

_But the little red-horned devil perched on my shoulder was saying, "Edward is honest and not to mention sexy as hell. It is only six weeks. What could happen? Just give him a chance Bella! "_

_I chose to listen to the devil. _

Six weeks. That was not much time, so really, I had nothing to worry about. With Alice and Rose connecting with Emmett and Jasper, it would be good for me to get to know Edward. Now when we were forced to go out with our best friends, we wouldn't be like the third wheels. We would just be friends though… All I wanted was to be friends, nothing more… right?

"Where are we going?" I asked, wanting to get rid of the babbling in my head.

"Bella, you will see!" he said, exasperated.

I huffed. I really hated surprises. _Especially _when it was Edward giving the surprise. Edward was a sneaky guy, so who knew what he had up his perfectly iron sleeve?

It seemed like hours we drove. The silence in the car felt like heavy rock metal music, it seemed that loud. I didn't talk to Edward, in hopes that he would crack and tell me where we were going if I ignored him. But he was strong and persistent. He would shoot me glances, but I would just quickly turn my head and look out the window. Honestly, it was all really foolish, but I could care less.

He sighed. "Bella, please talk to me!"

I shook my head. I wasn't going down that easily.

I decided to try a new tactic. If ignoring him didn't get him to cave in, maybe this would… Edward seemed like a pushover…

I bit on my bottom lip and closed my eyes. I could feel Edward's penetrating gaze on me, so I new it was game time. I opened my eyes and tears spilled over quickly. _Finally, my only talent, being able to cry on command, has paid off! _I silently shook and covered my face in my hands, looking extremely pathetic.

"Bella," Edward groaned, ready to give in.

Bingo. He was putty in my hands.

"Please Edward!" I sobbed. "Please tell me!"

The funny thing was, I really didn't care that much where we were going. The only thing I cared about was Edward caving. It was just too funny.

"Sorry Bella, but there is no need to. We are already here!" he grinned.

I looked ahead and read the sign. Oh my God. He had to be kidding me. No, no, no!

I looked over at him and he was smirking. _Smirking_. He clearly new I would be really angry, and he had the _nerve _to smirk about it!

I glared at Edward.

"Time for a few hours at Happy's Amusement Park!" he said cheerfully.

***

Let me tell you one thing about myself. I despise roller coasters. Everything about them is stupid. From their stupid drops, to their stupid speed, to their stupid flimsy seatbelts. I hate all of it. And the fact that I have a tiny fear of heights does add to the equation…

"C'mon!" Edward said playfully, dragging me to the first roller coaster after purchasing our tickets.

I did everything in my power to run. But Edward was _fast_. The moment he saw me slithering away from his grasp, he gripped my hand tighter. I will admit, his hand in mine felt nice… But hand holding is a friendly gesture. It was definitely not because of a romantic feeling, at least on his part.

"It is a school night though!" I groaned.

"But you already did all of your homework during your study hall, remember? And I will have you home by nine, so stop thinking of excuses!"

We continued to argue in line, getting dirty looks from the people around us. Edward, the famous superstar lusted by all girls, getting a dirty look was probably the best thing I have ever experienced. His disguise really did work. If only the people knew he was Edward Cullen…

"Next two!" the line person yelled.

"We are up!" he said, looking genuinely pleased.

He didn't get to do these kind of things, like go to amusement parks, as Edward Cullen, so I felt a little happy knowing I was giving him his first normal experience. But I also felt deep-seated hostility toward him for making me go on rollercoasters, even after I _clearly _told during one of our conversations how much I hated thrill rides.

We settled into the death trap they call a ride. I just knew I was going to die. With my luck, my seatbelt would come undone and I would plummet to my death. Or the ride would get stuck while doing a loop and I would die from all the blood rushing to my head. Or I would…

"It will be fine Bella," Edward said softly, sensing my nerves and trying to ease them.

My fingers were locked tightly onto the handles in the thing that went over my head. I was shaking a little. There goes my brave facade.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were this scared of rollercoasters. I shouldn't have made you come here."

"Too late now," I muttered.

The ride suddenly jerked to life. We were going up the hill, _so damn slowly_! It was torture. I screamed while we were still going up the hill, which made Edward chuckle and my cheeks turn red. At times like these, I really hated my life.

The ride stopped at the tip of the hill. At the same time, I think my heart stopped beating.

"I knew we were going to get stuck!" I yelled.

My words got cut off as we raced down the hill, apparently not stuck. I thought I was going to paralyze Edward's ears from screaming so hard. The ride seemed to last forever. Just when I thought the last loop had ended, another corkscrew came!

The roller coaster finally ended and I robotically got up out of the seat, feeling queasy. I ran from the ride to the nearest trashcan, but unfortunately, Edward grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Well, that was a dumb question. Before I could get out of his grasp, my stomach took over my mouth.

I threw up all over Edward's shoes.

I thought he would be angry, upset, _anything_, but the emotion he showed!

He smirked and chuckled.

"I deserved that. I forced you to go on a ride that you didn't want to go on. That was inconsiderate of me."

"Edward- I just threw up on you! I am the inconsiderate one! I am really sorry," I exclaimed, mortified.

"You have nothing to be sorry about!" he said.

"Let's just call it even."

He nodded. "Let's also call it a day. We sure don't want a repeat performance from that fun experience!" he grinned.

Only Edward Cullen would make jokes about getting puked on. He didn't act stuck up like I thought a famous person would. He was so down to earth.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's get you cleaned up and leave this stupid place!"

Well, no one died. I would call that a success.

***

The next morning rolled around too early for my taste. Before I could hit the snooze button, I remembered that today I would see Edward all day long, since he transferred to all my classes. Edward told me that Jasper and Emmett also transferred to Rose and Alice's classes. When I asked how they managed to change their schedules, he bluntly said, "Money."

Hey, there is a solution to everything.

By the time I arrived at school, I was nervous. After all, I threw up on Edward. He would never let me live that down! When I called Alice and Rosalie and told them the story, they laughed hysterically. Such supportive friends I have, right?

The moment I stepped into my first period, Lit, I was greeted with Edward's smiling face. The class started whispering when I sat down next to Edward. That is the problem with such a small town, every little thing is gossip. They were probably all wondering why I was all friendly with the new kid. The extremely hot new kid, I might add.

The teacher started class and briefly introduced "Eddie Green" to the class. She told us our lesson and then turned to her computer, leaving us to learn by ourselves. Education these days!

"What am I supposed to do?" Edward inquired.

"Just read the first three chapters of _Romeo and Juliet _and answer these questions," I said, pointing to the analysis worksheets.

"But I have already read it! And I am not a fan of it either," he said stubbornly.

"I am offended. That is one of my favorite stories! Just read it again!"

"Fine!" he grumbled. "Public school is so demanding!"

I laughed. He hadn't seen nothing yet.

At lunchtime, gossip about the Cullen brothers and my best friends and me was swirling through the halls. I hated to be part of the gossip, and I preferred to blend in with the crowd. Hopefully in a few days the fuss would die down.

"I just heard the best rumor!" Alice laughed. "Apparently, we are all long lost lovers reuniting for the first time in three years. Jasper was arrested for a DUI, Emmett was arrested for beating someone up, and Edward…" Alice started laughing, not able to finish the sentence.

"What!?" Edward wondered.

"You were arrested… for… for… being an underage _male escort_!" Alice laughed hysterically.

Everyone cracked up, besides Edward. He glared at everyone

"Stupid public school," he said, embarrassed.

The bell rang, and we headed towards biology.

"Greetings," said Mr. Banner.

"Uh, hi." Mr. Banner was so awkward…

He continued, "Ms. Swan, could you please sit next to Mr. Green to show him the ropes in Biology? You are my best student, and I think you would help him adjust."

"Sure," I said, trying to not be too enthusiastic.

We settled at our desk, and Edward took out a piece of paper and pencil to write notes, trying to be the 'model student.'

"Today's lesson," said Mr. Banner. "Is on sexual reproduction. I know what you all are thinking- I know sex! But according to the state of Washington, I am required to give you a lesson about sex since we don't have a Health class in this small school. Any questions?"

You have got to be kidding me. The day Edward comes, the lesson is about _sex_! Could this be any more awkward?!

I felt Edward tense up next to me. I wanted to die. **(Warning!)**

"As you all know, babies come from sex. When a man and a woman connect physically, there is always a high chance of a woman becoming pregnant, unless she is on birth control. And condoms- they ARE NOT reliable protection! They could break, and they don't stop the spreading of STD's. Therefore, all of you should practice abstinence! My ex-wife and I did, and our relationship was good… for some time. Anyways, sex is like getting a bad haircut; it is irreversible. If you feel the need to submerge into your sexual desires, there are alternatives. Pleasuring oneself is always a satisfying option. It is equivalent to getting a Playstation when you could have had a Wii. It might not be the best option for all of you, but it gets the job done and still lets you have fun!"

Edward's eyes were huge. My cheeks were on fire. I decided that I hated biology.

"Ok!" Mr. Banner clapped his hands. "Now pair up with the person next to you. Tomorrow, you will be making up a skit about sex. I will give you more information tomorrow."

Really? A skit about sex with Edward?!

"Well, let's start thinking partner," Edward smirked at me, regaining his composure. "Or we could start by trying out what Mr. Banner just told us not to do?" he joked.

I didn't find that funny. I blushed a new shade of red and cursed Mr. Banner. I really didn't think the day could get any worse.

A/N: I bet you thought they were going to the meadow, not the amusement park, huh? Of course they weren't! That is way too romantic for my characters so far. If you don't know what a male escort is, sorry, but I don't feel right telling you. You can Google it, just _**don't **_search images!!! I bet all of you are going to search it now, huh? Haha, you will be scarred for life if you do. I hope you liked this chapter, because I know I did, especially Mr. Banner's sex education speech. I think it progressed Edward and Bella's relationship, or whatever you want to call it. Review for more updates!


	9. Bravo!

**A/N: Wow! The responses to last chapter were so good! It made me so happy seeing everyone give positive reviews. Last chapter was sort of random, so I will try to make my chapters funny while still being realistic! This chapter should be funny too, since Bella and Edward will be making up a skit on sex. Enjoy!**

"_Ok!" Mr. Banner clapped his hands. "Now pair up with the person next to you. Tomorrow, you will be making up a skit about sex. I will give you more information tomorrow."_

_Really? A skit about sex with Edward?! _

"_Well, let's start thinking partner," Edward smirked at me, regaining his composure. "Or we could start by trying out what Mr. Banner just told us not to do?" he joked. _

_I didn't find that funny. I blushed a new shade of red and cursed Mr. Banner. I really didn't think the day could get any worse._

But, of course I was wrong. The day did get worse. Much worse. Edward, the most athletic person I now knew, had to watch me stumble and hit people in P.E. He found it hilarious. When I hit the pesky Mike Newton accidentally (it really was an accident!) with a racket, Edward almost couldn't breathe from laughing so hard.

"How did you learn to play tennis so well?" I asked, miffed how perfect he could do everything.

"Never doubt me," he smirked. "When you are famous, you have a lot of free time on your hands. Emmett, Jasper, and I play a lot of sports. Plus, we have to keep in shape. We have to run around on stage _and _look good for the ladies."

I guffawed. "Well keep working out," I smirked. "If you want to impress the ladies."

That was probably the biggest lie I ever told. Edward did not need to work out. He was _perfect_. Through is t-shirt I could see he had perfectly sculpted abs that looked effortless. He was strong, but not like his body builder of a brother Emmett, where it was almost scary. He _definitely _impressed the ladies.

His hurt face told me I wounded his man pride, which was good. Edward definitely had his moments of cockiness, even though it was out of fun. I just wanted to keep him in line and not let the superstar arrogance go to his head. I knew he secretly was a down to earth guy, since I experienced it when he apologized deeply for the girl that pushed me into the stage.

"Oh really," he said mischievously, annoyed by my remark. "I think I can be pretty impressive!"

I rolled my eyes. This was not down to earth Edward… Regardless, I couldn't keep myself away from him! It was impossible for me to leave him alone, and it was impossible for him to leave me alone. He captivated me as much as he said I captivated him. We were so different, yet so alike. It made no sense to me. My brain always was jumbled when I thought about Edward. One moment I want to jump him, and the next I want to slap him for acting so egotistical. Luckily for him, the feeling of wanting to slap him is smaller than the one that wants to jump him. What is happening to me?!

Next thing I know, I look up and Edward is taking off his shirt! Fortunately, there was nobody around since everyone was getting changed in the locker rooms. I couldn't help but stare. I mean, those were _really _nice abs. They were very easy on the eyes. Wow…

"What in the world are you doing?" I asked him, still shocked and slightly in awe.

"I am proving to you how delectable my abs are."

"So you are stripping in the middle of the gym? Where a _teacher _could walk out and find you?"

"Relax. Just say how great my abs are, and I will put my shirt back on," he smirked.

"No way!" I said. Like I was giving in that easily!

"Alright, but if a teacher walks in… And biology tomorrow doesn't need to be any harder than it already is, but I guess now I will have to make that sex skit more interesting."

I gulped. I could see the wheels turning in his head, the many embarrassing plans formulating.

"Say it!" he growled teasingly.

"Never!" I said.

"I hear a teacher coming…"

"Ugh! Fine! Your abs are delectable!" I blushed and looked away. I cannot believe I said that.

He smirked and put on his shirt slowly. I shook my head.

"Oh Eddie," I said disapprovingly.

"Oh Bella," he mocked, but this time in a deep, sultry, voice.

"Let's just go. See you tomorrow," I said.

He looked sad when I mentioned a goodbye. It was only one day, why would he be sad?

"Bye," he said, all of his mischievousness gone.

We parted our ways and went home.

***

I woke up the next morning with a huge pit in my stomach. I knew Biology today was going to be far worse than puking on Edward.

The day passed normally for Edward and I. He would make a sarcastic remark, and I would fire back. That was the norm for us.

At lunchtime, he and I got into a particularly heated argument about the classic story we were reading in Lit class, _Romeo and Juliet_. All he had was negative things to say about it! I thought it was romantic and beautiful, while he thought Romeo and Juliet were idiots for killing themselves.

"Romeo was dense enough to kill himself thoughtlessly, even though he saw Juliet still had color and was breathing! And then Juliet kisses a _dead _guy, and then kills herself too! What kind of story is that?!" he exclaimed.

"A great one!" I said harshly. "It shows that true love is out there."

Edward's face softened. "I guess that is true…"

Alice piped in, "You guys are like cats and dogs! It is just too cute! You should just admit how much you like each other. We can all see it!"

Edward and I glared at her. Were we really acting like we liked each other? I didn't think so. I did feel a small attraction towards Edward, but like I have told myself over and over, he definitely did not like me back. But then again, he had been spending a lot of time with me. I decided I would just let whatever happens, happen.

Lunch ended too soon for my liking. Biology was next…

I slowly walked to the classroom with Edward by my side. People whispered and stared. They still didn't know how Alice, Rose, and I knew the "Green brothers." I really could care less about their gossip. It would die out when something big happened in this dreary, boring, town.

Mr. Banner greeted us at the door.

"Howdy Mrs. Swan and Mr. Green. Are you ready for today? It will be quite the informative experience," Mr. Banner said.

Mr. Banner was so weird…

"Yes, of course," Edward said smoothly.

"Well good. Now draw a topic out of this bowl. Whatever the topic is will be what you're skit will be about. You will improvise your skit in front of the class, but you will have a few minutes to think about what you want to do. These topics are not fun to deal with, so please keep it school appropriate. Have fun!"

Yeah right…

Edward reached into the bag and pulled out a piece of paper. His smirk grew so big when he read what was on it.

"Wipe that smirk off your face and let me see what we got!" I all but yelled.

He slyly handed me the scrap of paper. My eyes felt like they popped out of sockets when I read what we had to perform.

"_This skit is about a guy pressuring a girl to have sex. The girl is saying no, but the guy keeps persisting. Remember- this is school appropriate! We don't want to see students humping each other on the floor!"_

I cringed. Oh my God. How was doing these skits legal? How was the school not breaking some violation?!

I had to do a skit with Edward- with me telling him I didn't want to have sex with him! This was sure to be awkward.

"Well how should we go about this, partner?" Should we be at a party? Should I be all, 'Come on babe, let's go upstairs and do the deed?' Or should it be in a more romantic setting, and then you start yelling at me?" Edward mused.

"Edward, let's just make something up as we go. This is already bad enough. And please, don't say anything inappropriate, okay?" I pleaded.

"Ok. This scenario is so unrealistic. Obviously, you wouldn't say no to me!" he kidded. "I saw you staring at my abs!"

When he saw I was not laughing, he said softly, "I was just kidding Bella. You know I would never pressure you into anything."

Before I could respond, Mr. Banner said. "Eddie! Bella! You guys are the first to go."

I thought I was going to die of humiliation from this performance. Edward sauntered to the front of the classroom. He was going to enjoy this way too much. I followed timidly behind, looking down at the floor with red cheeks.

"Action!" Mr. Banner yelled.

"So," Edward started. "You look pretty."

"Um, thanks," I said awkwardly, not knowing where he was going with the skit.

"You're welcome. What do you say we go back to my house? Nobody is home," he wiggled his eyebrows.

The class laughed. I just wanted to die.

"No, I don't want to," I said sternly. Great, now I was going to look like a total prude in front of my classmates!

"But it will be fun!" he said suggestively.

"Yeah, it will be fun the moment I leave!" Now I was getting into it.

"Oh come on, don't be like that! We have been dating for a week! Eddie Jr. is getting impatient!"

Oh my Lord. Did he really just say that?!

I tried to hide my uneasiness. "And that was one week too long. And tell Eddie Jr. to enjoy your hand."

Oh crap. I just said _that_! What was wrong with me? I was surprised Mr. Banner didn't find this inappropriate and stop us, so we continued.

"Wait, you are leaving me?" he asked, pretending to look awestruck.

"I am. Have a horrible life Eddie. You need to find someone else to take care of Eddie Jr."

Well, that wasn't completely awkward. I thought it would go much, much, worse. The class burst into applause, finding our skit amusing.

Even Mr. Banner was shouting, "Bravo! Bravo!"

Sometimes I wondered if Mr. Banner was on something.

Edward and I took our seats. Edward had the stupid smirk on his face from the attention. After a week of not being on stage, he probably felt famous again from performing. What a superstar.

The other pairs continued. Most of the topics had something awkward about them, but everyone found a way to make their topic interesting. (And slightly inappropriate) Jessica made herself look like a slut when she got the topic "_Having more than one sex partner, and one person in the relationship finding out._" She enjoyed that topic a little to much, since she was telling Mike, her "boyfriend" in the skit, all of the people she "had" sex with and why. I shuddered when she mentioned 'Eddie.'

The class period finally ended and I bolted. Edward followed after me.

"Bella, wait up!" he called.

"What?" I asked, not harshly, but not pleasantly either.

"I just wanted to say you did a great job in the skit. Quite believable," he laughed.

"Ha ha," I said flatly. "You were pretty convincing yourself."

"Well you know how Eddie Jr. is…" he trailed off.

"Actually, no. And I do not plan on it."

He chuckled. "Alright, well I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight? It is a Friday night," he said.

"That depends," I debated. "Will there be roller coasters?"

"No roller coasters," he said.

"Ok, let's do something. But no surprises. And can we go somewhere that you don't have to wear that stupid wig?" I said in a hushed tone.

"I have the perfect place we can go. My home."

"Are you sure?" I said nervously.

Visiting homes is something… couples did.

"I am positive. You will love it!" he grinned.

"And… nobody is home!" he joked, referring back to our skit.

"Eddie Green, I hate you!" I groaned and punched his shoulder.

"But you love Edward Cullen," he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

Sometimes I wondered if I did…

**A/N: For those of you who are skeptical about Mr. Banner's idea on the sex skit, I got it from my health class. We actually **_**did **_**do that idea. It wasn't boy/girl like in the story, but it was still very awkward! Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter. I tried to make if as funny as possible, but considering this was a serious subject, I didn't want to make it totally unrealistic. Review my little readers! If you didn't notice, I update much quicker when I log in to fan fiction and have a lot of reviews! **


	10. Freedom and Mike

**A/N: Last chapter got almost 20 reviews- which is my new record! I'm almost at 100 reviews, so I really, really hope that after this chapter we will be in the triple digits! This chapter you will get to see a Protective Edward. Next chapter is Jealous Edward, which gets even better. Need I say more? I think you will like it! **

_Previously:_

_I have the perfect place we can go. My home."_

"_Are you sure?" I said nervously. _

_Visiting homes is something… couples did._

"_I am positive. You will love it!" he grinned. _

"_And… nobody is home!" he joked, referring back to our skit._

"_Eddie Green, I hate you!" I groaned and punched his shoulder._

"_But you love Edward Cullen," he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine._

_Sometimes I wondered if I did… _

"Wait, nobody is actually home?" I asked, annoyed.

Edward just grinned. "My parents are working right now. They both got new jobs since we came Forks. But Emmett and Jasper will be here with Rosalie and Alice soon."

I suddenly felt happy that Rose and Alice were going to be here with me. I really only saw then at lunch the past few days since all three of us had been spending so much time with the Cullens since their arrival three days ago. It would be great to be together. Plus, I really didn't want to hear Edward crack jokes about how we were alone in the house-unsupervised.

Edward led me to a beautiful mansion. It was breathtaking in every single way. It had glass windows covering the walls, illuminating the house in sunshine. It was in a secluded area and even had its own small, private beach! I didn't even know houses had beaches in backyards in Forks!

Edward saw me staring at the house and laughed.

"We sort of bought this house on a whim," he explained. "The day we decided we were going to live here, my mother Esme searched for houses. She found this one right away. It is fitting, you know? The glass windows make us feel like we aren't in a disguise."

I nodded my head in agreement. This Edward was deep and sincere… It was creepy.

He led me to his house and threw off his wig, allowing his messy bronze locks to spill out. I tried not to stare, I really did.

Sometimes, I wondered how people did not notice Edward was Edward Cullen when he was at school. I mean, it is not like everyone is a complete idiot! Luckily for Edward, Forks wasn't very caught up on celebrities. We were so secluded from normal civilization that a lot of people just didn't keep up with all the Hollywood gossip. After all, you had to drive twenty-five minutes just to buy a magazine! Edward's face wasn't as recognizable to everyone here as it would be in Los Angeles. I thanked my unlucky stars.

"Well come on slowpoke, let me give you a tour!" Edward said.

I glared at him. "I am not a slowpoke. I am merrily enjoying the scenery outside your home."

He scoffed. When I slowed down my walking even more, it really threw him over the edge. I was literally going a snail's pace.

Edward's annoyed expression gave me satisfaction. I stopped and smelled a daisy, just to tick him off.

Before I could comprehend what was going on, I was being lifted onto his back. I yelled in protest, but he just chuckled mercilessly in response.

Completely against my will, I was on Edward's back. Yes, I was getting a piggyback ride from Edward.

He hitched my legs around his calves and locked my arms around him, and my heart rate embarrassingly sped up from the close contact. This was so, so wrong. But so, so right.

"Now we won't be old and wrinkled by the time we get in the house," he grinned. "And don't even think I am letting you down. Do you remember when I caught you after you fell down the flight of stairs after badmouthing me? I said since you were in forever debt with me, you would be my slave. Well, here is your punishment. Being stuck on my back," he said, looking proud by his clever little plan.

"We are home!" a voice boomed. Emmett.

The couples strolled through the house, chatting amiably. When they saw the position Edward and I were in, they literally gasped.

"It is not what it looks like!" I defended myself quickly.

Edward smirked. He was definitely not helping my case.

"Are you sure, because it looks like you two are getting it on!" Emmett loudly exclaimed.

I turned red. Really, really red. It was bad enough with everyone thinking that, so did Emmett really need to say it?

"Yeah, I mean I thought you guys were humping each other or something!" Emmett continued, completely oblivious to my discomfort.

Rose smacked his head. "Let's put Bella out of her misery now," she said. Bless Rose. "Obviously, Bella is just getting a piggyback ride from Edward."

Alice was radiating excitement. "Of course! Well, let's let them be! Come on Jazzy!" she bubbled.

I groaned. Now, everyone was going to think Edward and I were some couple. We weren't. I will admit I have some occasional romantic thoughts about him, but we will never be a couple. If Edward liked me romantically, he wouldn't tease me endlessly. I just had to accept being semi-friends.

They all quickly left.

Edward just kept smiling. "So…the tour," he said.

Before I had a chance to respond, he was taking off. I let out a _tiny _scream by the sudden movement. With me still attached to his back, he brought me around the house. He showed me the first level, and it really was beautiful. No house could ever compare to it. I was a little scared when he was running up the stairs with me, but I trusted Edward. For the most part. He led me to a door.

"My room," he said cheekily.

I rolled my eyes. He finally set me down and opened the door.

His room was by far the nicest room I had ever seen. There was music, guitars, and drums. You could tell he really enjoyed music. That's when it hit me that he was not like all the other superstars out there. He actually _enjoyed _what he did. He played music because he loved it, not because he wanted the fame and fortune.

"My bed," Edward said mischievously.

"Is that where you and Eddie Jr. have your fun time?" I asked, surprising myself by my sudden boldness.

He smirked, happy he was getting me riled up.

"Little Eddie has a variety of places for his fun time," Edward winked.

My mouth was probably hanging open. Edward was too witty for his own good.

Just then, Alice came bounding through the door. "We are going on their boat tomorrow!" she screamed.

It was still early September, so it was still pretty common to go boating, soaking up the last bit of sunshine before the cold winter.

"Great!" said Edward. "We can bring out the tubes and skis!"

Tubes and skis? That sounded like a big hazard.

"Uh…maybe I will sit this one out. But you guys have fun!" I said.

Alice just snorted.

***

"Alice Brandon, I hate you!" I seethed.

"But you will love me after Edward sees you!" she sang.

Alice did not take no for an answer. I pleaded with her not to let me go on the boat, but she just kept persisting. There was just no use arguing. To make matters worse, she made me wear a bikini! She promised me that it was very secure and would not come undone, but I never trusted those skimpy articles of clothing they call a bikini.

All six of us were getting onto the Cullen's speed boat, leaving from their dock in their backyard. Emmett claimed that he could legally drive a boat, but I had a hard time trusting him. The way his eyes sparkled scared me.

I glared at Alice one more time before stepping on the boat. Of course, stepping on is the nice way to put it. I clumsily tripped onto the boat, causing everyone to laugh. Ha ha.

Once all of our things were settled on the boat, we took off. Really fast, I might add. Emmett whooped and hollered as we starting picking up speed, not so gently crashing through the waves.

Despite the speed and intensity of the boat, I was enjoying myself. I felt free. So did the Cullens, as they didn't have to wear their wigs. Of course, they brought them just in case, but this was the first time since they got to Forks they could let loose.

The wind whipped through my hair, and I smiled as I smelt the salty air. I had only been on a boat once, and back then I thought it was terrifying, not fun. Now, I was really enjoying myself. I guess a lot of things had changed about me.

Edward and I got stuck sitting at the front of the boat, Alice and Rose so casually putting us together. When I told them there was nothing romantic between us, they were determined to make it happen.

Emmett crashed into a wave, causing the water to splash over the boat, soaking Edward and I.

"Aw, Emmett!" Edward groaned.

My white cover up was now see-through. Just dandy.

When Alice suggested I take my cover up off, I really wanted to throw her off the boat.

"Rose and I will take ours off too, Bella!" she whispered to me, and I suddenly felt relieved. I was very self-conscious, and Alice and Rose both new that. I wanted to have a little more self-esteem, so I was a tiny bit glad that Alice would push me to do things.

I turned away from Edward and swiftly took off the soaked cover up. I tried not to think about anything as I walked back to the front of the boat. Edward's eyes bulged when he saw me. Okay, that made my self-esteem go a little higher.

"Wow," Edward said, for once having trouble speaking.

Edward Cullen speechless? This was going in my diary.

I just smiled a bit smugly and looked ahead into the water.

"Let's go tubing," Jasper suggested, wanting some excitement. "The tube holds two people at a time, so we can go with our love interest," Jasper smirked, directing that at Edward and me.

Alice clapped her hands energetically. "Great idea! You guys don't mind if Jasper and I go first, right?"

"Be my guest," I mumbled.

We got the tubes attached, and Alice and Jasper swam out to the tube. It was hilarious watching Alice try to get on the tube since she was so short. Jasper had to lift her on it. Emmett cranked up the engine and zoomed off. Alice and Jasper were really enjoying themselves. Maybe tubing wasn't that bad…

Rose and Emmett went next. Emmett kept yelling "Faster!" so Jasper, who also said he know how to drive a boat, drove the boat through the medium-sized waves. Emmett had no trouble staying on the tube with his strength, and he kept a firm grip on Rose, even though she didn't need it. It was actually cute watching them.

After they had enough (well, Rose had enough), they declared it was Edward and my's turn. Of course they were making me go. Could you really expect anything less?

Before I could even make up an excuse, Edward dumped me off the boat into the water. We all had on life jackets, thank Lord. As a daughter of a cop, I felt the need to enforce the safety laws. Those lifejackets lived up to their names as lifesavers.

"What a gentleman!" I yelled at him. "You could warn a person!"

He chuckled. "But I liked seeing your expression!"

"Jackass Edward is back," I said sarcastically.

Edward just pulled me to the tube, effortlessly lifting me on.

"I am gentlemen enough to put you on the tube myself and not watch you struggle if you tried to get on the tube yourself," he so graciously pointed out.

I just scoffed.

Emmett signaled us with a thumbs up sign that he was ready to go. I felt little fear, which was nice after being on the roller coaster.

"Hold on!" Edward warned. "I don't want to hurt you when I grip you to keep you from falling off."

And then we were speeding along the water. I will admit, it was nice. I thought being on the boat was free, but that was nothing compared to this exhilaration. This is perfect.

I was actually enjoying myself the first five minutes. Though I was still clutching the handles on the tube like my life depended on it, I was having fun. Unfortunately, fun has to end somewhere.

Then, _huge _waves starting inching up. It was those really big waves that belong to those fancy yacht boats. Instead of slowing down like a sane person would do, Emmett gunned the boat even more! Even though I was a distance from Emmett, I could see how his eyes lit up as we reached the gigantic waves. Emmett made things even worse by angling the boat a certain way, so we would hit the waves at full force.

I screamed as I saw the waves approaching our flimsy tube. I knew there was no way I could hold on. Edward tightened his grip around me, but he was only human. Even he didn't have the strength to keep me on the tube. This was the end of it. My hands clutched the handles even more, but it was useless.

We crashed into the wave, and I flew four feet up off the tube. I felt like I was flying as I flew _backwards _off the tube. I was doing a backflip into the water! If it wasn't so scary, I might even think it was cool. My chest was beating so hard as I splashed into the water. I started coughing up the water I swallowed as I forced my head to the top. These lifejackets did their job yet again. I was a little dizzy from the impact of the water, but other than that I felt fine. I heard another splash, and in less than ten seconds Edward was swimming towards me.

"Are you okay?" he asked frantically.

"Fine!" I coughed out, my throat still aching from the mouthful of water.

Edward grabbed my waste and swam me back to the boat. My dizziness was going away, and I hoisted myself onto the boat with Edward still behind me, keeping me steady.

"Oh my God Bella!" Rose exclaimed. "You scared the heck out of us! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am fine," I said, and I actually meant it.

"You have quite a lot of near death experiences," Jasper commented.

"Bella likes to live on the edge," Alice giggled after realizing I was okay.

"I can't believe you got that wave Bella!" Emmett whined. "That should have been mine! You got to do a freaking back flip!"

I just glared at everyone. I retreated back to the front of the boat, wanting to sit down. Edward joined me while the others left us to ourselves.

"So you are sure you're okay?" Edward asked again.

"I am positive," I said, "Plenty of people fall off tubes."

"I know, I know," Edward said, still not at ease. "Do you need anything? Food? Water?"

"Well I could use a massage," I said, completely kidding.

Before I could say I was joking, Edward's hands were on my back, massaging my muscles that actually were a little sore. And it felt good. It wasn't even the message that felt good, it was Edward's hands.

"Look!" I heard Alice whisper. But I didn't even care. This message felt so damn good that I wasn't even going to try to defend myself.

I relaxed into it and thought about how nice it was seeing Edward protective and gentle. Edward really had many sides to him. And you know what the problem was? I was starting to like them all.

***

After we arrived back on shore, I had never felt so relieved. We docked the boat and got out, deciding to go get pizza for dinner since we were all starving.

I was not pleasantly surprised when I saw Mike Newton at the only decent pizza place in Forks. Mike cowered back when he saw me come in with the Cullens, all looking intimidating in their wigs and sunglasses.

"Hi Bella!" he greeted me nervously when Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were ordering the food.

"Hi," I said, just to be polite.

"Those guys sure look tan. Did they go to a tanning bed or something?" he said with forced laughter.

Sadly for Mike, Emmett overheard him. Emmett crouched behind Mike and said in his booming voice, "We are all natural, silly Newton! And you might want to try a tanning bed. That skin of yours is looking a little pasty and dried out! Definitely not helping you win over a lady."

Mike literally jumped at Emmett's voice. He even let out a little shriek. I know it is wrong to laugh, but seeing Mike blush a deep pink was so funny!

After a hard pat on the back, Emmett let Mike be.

"So Bella…" Mike said.

"Yeah?" I asked, my attention not focused on him since Alice was coming my way, hopefully to end my conversation with Mike.

"Willyougoonadatewithme?" he squeaked out.

I tried to think of a nice way to decline his date, but Alice beat me to it. At least she can let him down nicely for me. He already tried blackmailing me into going on a date with him once, so I didn't think my response would be very lady-like.

"Thanks for the offer Mike!" Alice said perkily. _Sorry Mike…I thought._

"And Bella would love to go with you! Pick her up tomorrow at seven for a movie."

WHAT?!

Mike nodded his head graciously and left quickly, probably so I couldn't change my mind.

"Alice Brandon you did not just agree to have me go on a date with Mike!" I screeched, trying to maintain a calm voice for a public place.

"But I did Bella Swan!" she said, not the least bit phased by my attitude.

"But why?!" I demanded.

"To make Edward jealous," Alice said easily. "Watch."

Alice strolled back to the table, a huge smile lighting up her face. "Guess what guys? Bella is going on a date with Mike Newton tomorrow!"

"What?!" Edward screamed, his eyes darting to mine.

Well, Alice was right. This was going to make Edward jealous…

**A/N: Okay, I have next chapter planned out, and it will be so funny! I hope you guys find this chapter interesting. I am a little nervous putting it up, since after all those really funny chapters, this is pretty boring. Please review, and you will get to read Bella and Mike's date soon! And perhaps a date crasher… (hint, hint!) **


	11. Date Crasher

**A/N: Ah, here it is, the long awaited date of Mike and Bella! I spent a lot of time making sure this chapter was perfect, so I really hope you guys enjoy it. I normally don't update this quickly, but I was so excited about getting this out. Personally, I love this Jealous Edward. Read and review, please! All of your reviews are just making me so greedy… :)**

_Previously:_

"_Alice Brandon you did not just agree to have me go on a date with Mike!" I screeched, trying to maintain a calm voice for a public place. _

"_But I did Bella Swan!" she said, not the least bit phased by my attitude._

"_But why?!" I demanded. _

"_To make Edward jealous," Alice said easily. "Watch."_

_Alice strolled back to the table, a huge smile lighting up her face. "Guess what guys? Bella is going on a date with Mike Newton tomorrow!"_

_What?!" Edward screamed, his eyes darting to mine. _

_Well, Alice was right. This was going to make Edward jealous…_

"Alice, I swear to God I hate you," I said for probably the fourth time this week. And this time, I actually meant it. Okay, I lied. I could never actually hate Alice. But sending me on a date with Mike Newton was possibility the worst kind of punishment you could ever give a person.

"You are going to love me, you just don't realize it yet! You saw how jealous Edward was when I told him you were going on a date. This will make him realize just how much he loves you."

I doubted that. I think Edward was just annoyed I was going out with Mike. If I agreed to go out with any other guy, I think Edward would have been fine with it.

"You're making me wear that!" I screeched as she held up a short, casual dress and flip-flops. "I am going to a movie! All I need is jeans and t-shirt!"

"Of course you are wearing this! We don't want you to look too good for Mike, but you can't look too bad either."

When she saw my confused expression she just sighed and said, "You will never get it!"

Alice was right. I never would get my energetic, fashion-obsessed best friend. But I loved her regardless, even when she made me do these crazy things.

"Just make me look like _Bella_," I emphasized. "I don't want Mike getting any wrong impressions."

"Of course!" Alice sighed. "You will look like Bella. Just an even more gorgeous Bella," she grinned.

"Proceed," I groaned.

Alice squealed and pulled out her beauty supplies. Lord knows how she crammed that much stuff into a cosmetic bag.

She straightened my already straight hair, although it did look a little nicer when she did that. Then she applied make-up to my face, going for the "natural" look. I sure wasn't going to let her pound on the make-up- that would just be false encouragement to Mike. Personally, I would have been delighted to go with my hair in a sloppy ponytail and no make-up, but Alice would not allow it. And I didn't mess with Alice; I learned that.

"Wah-la!" Alice exclaimed.

I timidly examined my self in the mirror. Surprisingly, I still looked like myself. Just a nicer version.

"Uh, thanks, I guess," I said.

She smiled brightly. "And we just made it in time! Mike will be here in… thirty seconds," she said matter-of-factly.

Alice pretends like she is some psychic, though I prefer the term psycho. The scary thing is, she is right a lot. I think she just is a good guesser.

Half a minute later, the doorbell rang.

"Told you!" she smirked.

"Alice, anyone could predict Mike would arrive at seven on the dot. He is so typical, trying to be the perfect date."

Alice rolled her eyes and ran down the stairs to open my house door for the idiot I had to spend my night with.

"Hi," I heard Mike say to Alice. "Where is Bella?"

"She is coming," Alice said ominously.

I could just picture Mike awkwardly looking down at his feet.

I finally mustered up enough courage and forced myself down the stairs. Luckily, Charlie was working the night shift tonight, so he didn't know about the 'date.' He would have interrogated Mike-maybe even pulled out the shotgun.

"Hi Mike," I said.

His eyes bulged a little too much for my liking when he saw me. And it didn't give me the same satisfaction like when Edward did it. With Edward, it didn't feel weird when he looked at me. With Mike, I felt like I was a piece of meat.

"Hello Bella," he said in a try-to-be-sexy voice.

"Uh… Let's go."

Mike seemed happy enough to oblige. He put his arm around my waist as he led to his car. I quickly pried his arm away. His wounded expression probably should have made me feel bad. It didn't.

Well, this date was already awkward.

The drive to the movie theater was somewhat painless. Mike just asked me simple questions-about school, college, and then video games.

I didn't have much to contribute to his excited speech about video games, but Mike was really enjoying himself. He told me his high scores in all of his favorite games in great detail. I just nodded and agreed but secretly thought _"What is Halo?" _

Finally, we arrived at the only theater in Forks. At least when we saw a movie, we would have to do very minimal talking. I kept trying to be positive. "_Only two hours until this over!_" I chanted to myself.

Mike and I went to the ticket booth where the lady with bright green hair sat lazily. We hadn't discussed what movie we were going to see, so I was just about to suggest a nice comedy when Mike said, "The Orphan."

Wow, how nice of him to consult me! I wasn't a fan of scary movies, but I figured I would just stick it out since I wasn't rude enough to insult his choice of movie when he insisted on paying for my ticket.

The green-haired lady didn't think Mike was old enough to see a rated R movie, so she triple-checked his license to make sure he was seventeen when he tried to buy our tickets. Mike blushed a very unflattering color and grumbled, "I _am _seventeen lady..." It was really embarrassing since he actually _was _seventeen.

"This must be a fake I.D.," she said. "You don't look a day over fifteen!"

Finally, I stepped up to the plate and got our tickets. The green-haired lady only checked my license once.

We finally made it into the theater. There was nobody else it in. I was _really _hoping it would be packed with people, even forcing us to sit on opposite sides of the theater since there were no two open seats next to each other. But instead we settled into our seats and said nothing, the empty theater mocking me.

Of course, Mike broke the silence. "So…You look hot."

And I thought Edward was disgusting when I met him! He had nothing on Mike.

"Thanks," I said, my voice sounding miserable even to my ears.

Luckily for me, another person came into the theater. The lights were dimmed, so I couldn't tell if the person was young or old, male of female, but I could care less. All I could think was, "_I won't be alone in a theater with Mike_!"

The person sat behind us, which I thought was rather odd since there were so many open seats, but I appreciated it. Now Mike wouldn't get too friendly. Even I figured Mike had to have some morals.

The movie started, and it was pretty scary, even for the first twenty minutes.

Mike made sure to tell me, "If you get too scared and can't handle it, you can always sit in my lap."

Yeah, like I was going to take him up on that offer.

I didn't pay much attention to the movie since I knew it would give me nightmares, but Mike gave it his undivided attention.

During the little girl's rather creepy speech in the movie, large feet suddenly popped up on the back of Mike's chair. The person behind us put his or her feet on Mike's seat! I did find this a tiny bit amusing, considering it was Mike, but it was still rude of the person.

"Yo, get your feet off my chair!" Mike glared at the person behind us, even though you couldn't see his glare.

I turned around to see who this rude person was, but I couldn't tell much in the darkness. I could only tell the mysterious person was a guy, and he was fairly young looking from the brief glance I got.

We went back to watching the movie without another word. Mike got really into it again, while I still had my mind wander off to keep me from screaming my head off. During one of the more scarier parts (I could tell since there was a lot of bloodcurdling screams and yelling), Mike started shaking.

"Ah!" he yelled, suddenly grabbing on to my hand.

"Uh, it's ok Mike," I said awkwardly.

And look who was worried about me being scared? Mike was the wimpy one!

"Woah, that was freaky," Mike said disbelievingly. "I just got a little shaken up. But I have seen scarier," he bragged.

The person behind us snickered a little, and I started to wonder if we had an eavesdropper sitting behind us. The person let out another low chuckle, which was definitely not normal, considering we were watching a horror movie.

I couldn't shake off the feeling that eavesdropping guy was watching me during the movie. I could feel his eyes penetrating into me, boring into my back. Watching me.

About thirty minutes after Mike's little 'episode,' Mike was suddenly being pelted with popcorn pieces from behind.

"Dude, what is your problem?" Mike said, really annoyed.

"Sorry," the male voice said, not sounding sorry at all. "I have random outbursts that I can't control."

"Yeah, well it better not happen again," Mike said, trying to sound tough.

"I will try," the man said.

Something about this man's voice was off. It was like he was making his voice really deep-almost like he was disguising his real voice. But I didn't dwell on it. I was going to play Nancy Drew.

Mike started to put his arm around me, and I was just about to tell him to stop, but luckily, I didn't have to.

Eavesdropping, random outburst man's drink spilt _all _over Mike. I was a little miffed on how it managed to spill on Mike and not me. Was luck just on my side? Ha! Yeah right!

Mike lost it now. "Jeez, you idiot!" Mike yelled. "You just dumped your drink on me!"

"I am sorry about that," the unnaturally deep voice said. "I guess I am just clumsy today! But I did not purposely do that, it was an accident. And don't freak out. It's just water."

Fortunately, Mike let it go. He grumbled and swore a lot, but he got over it. He continued watching the movie, suddenly focused and content, like nothing ever happened. That was the thing with Mike. He was like a dog. One moment he is angry, and the next he completely forgets what he was angry at.

My curiosity was getting to the better of me, and I really wanted to see who this person who so casually kept harassing Mike was. I excused myself to the bathroom, and I walked out of the theater, purposefully not looking at the man.

I waited five minutes before I came back to my seat, and let me to tell you, those were agonizing five minutes. I am not even sure why I wanted to see who this person was. I just knew I had to.

I told myself it was time to go back, so I casually walked into the theater, still not visible to Mike or the mystery man. The movie screen was suddenly bright, so it illuminated the entire theater. I quickly looked into direction of the man, and I gasped at what I saw.

A man in a wavy, brown wig sat in the seat behind Mike and me. He had a strong, defined face, and strikingly green eyes.

_Edward Cullen_. Well, Eddie Green in this case.

I was livid. I was furious. I was appalled. But I was also elated. Edward _cared _enough about _me _to ruin my date with Mike. Ok, saying it like that didn't sound to good of him, but I concluded Edward crashed my date because maybe, just maybe, he… liked me. Maybe he didn't want to see me with Mike. Maybe he was just really jealous.

But I couldn't let him get away with crashing my date that easy. Oh, how I liked revenge. With the plan formulating in my brain, I walked back to my seat. I made sure not to look at Edward so he didn't think I caught on to him. I slowly sat down in my seat, displaying my legs more than I normally would.

I knew I would probably regret what I did next. But that's the thing about revenge- it makes you do crazy things. And I needed revenge on Edward Cullen.

"Mike," I purred. "I am cold. Warm me up?"

Mike was happy to do so. He put his lanky arm around my shoulders, pulling me into him. That was the most uncomfortable I had ever been in my life.

I heard a growl behind me, and I knew my plan was working. I did feel bad for leading Mike on, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Mike was getting rather cozy. He was rubbing his hand down my arm in a way that made me want to puke. I wondered how Mike would handle me puking on him… Definitely not like the person behind me, who just laughed it off.

"You have such muscular arms," I said, lying through my teeth.

"I work out once a week," he said condescendingly.

"_For revenge, for revenge, for revenge!" _I chanted to myself.

Edward was having a hard time watching and listening to this. I could hear him growling and making animalistic noises. It was rather… sexy.

After another agonizing thirty minutes, the movie was finally over.

I walked back out to the theater lobby with Mike, who was now dry from Edward's water "accident."

"Hey!" Mike suddenly yelled to a girl who looked our age, in the opposite side of the lobby. "Alexa!"

The girl smiled at Mike and ran up to him.

"Mike!" the girl squealed.

They hugged while I stood there like the third wheel. Who would have thought?

"This is my ex-girlfriend Alexa," he explained to me.

Ex-girlfriend? It seemed like there were some feelings still there.

"It's been too long!" Alexa said happily. "We need to catch up."

"Yeah!" Mike agreed enthusiastically. "Hey Bella, do you mind if I go with Alexa? I can only hold two people and all in my car, so do you have a ride back home?"

Wow. Mike was ditching me. He just went on a _date _with me, and now he was after someone else. What a jerk! And how did he assume I could just get a ride back to my house?

"You know what, go ahead Mike," I said. "You and Alexa have fun. Don't worry about me," I said through gritted teeth.

With Edward here, I would have a ride home. I saw him casually standing my a movie poster, trying to look aloof, so I knew that wouldn't be an issue. After seeing how much bigger a jerk Mike was, I didn't even want to be in the same car with him anyway.

"Bye!" he waved.

I shook my head in disbelief. This was one of those 'did that just really happen?' moments.

I saw Edward walking towards me, so I put my game face back on.

"Eddie!" I said. "What on earth are you doing here? What are the odds that we _both _go to the movies at the same time? It's a small world, huh?"

"Uh…yeah. I just came to see a movie. It was pretty good," he said.

"Oh yeah? What movie?" I asked, secretly smirking.

"Um… that Twilight movie," he said uncertainly.

Who knew Edward Cullen was such a terrible liar in front of me?

"Really!" I asked with interest. "What happened in it?"

"Well," he said, clearly thinking. "There was this vampire… and it killed a girl and everything. Lots of blood."

"Interesting. I read the whole _Twilight _series, and I remember it being a love story. And Edwin definitely did not kill the girl Belle."

"I guess they sure changed it then?"

"I guess."

"You knew I was there," he groaned.

"Of course I know Eddie Green! Honestly, you threw popcorn and water at Mike? Only you would!" I said.

"I know! I just… I _had _to follow you here on this date. I couldn't let you be alone with him," he said darkly.

I sighed. "I forgive you Edward. Just never do it again or I will kick Eddie Jr. so hard you can't have mini-Edwards."

I figured making him watch Mike and me cuddle up was torture enough.

He smirked. "So how was the date anyway? It seemed like a train wreck to me."

"Great!" I said with false brightness. "We are eloping in Vegas tomorrow!"

"That bad?" he smiled, really loving the idea of my failure date.

"I think it would have gone better if we didn't have any _interferences_," I said icily.

He just smirked, yet again. "Oh please. I made that date unforgettable."

"Unforgettable? I think you mean uncomfortable."

"Either way, Newton ditched you. Even my guy standards wouldn't approve."

"Wow, and that is saying something. I thought your standards were so low it put hookers to shame!"

He glared at me. "Let's just go. I need a good night's sleep after seeing Newton cry during that wimpy movie."

"What makes you think I am going with you?"

"Alright," he smirked. "Bye!"

He walked off, but it was really my turn to smirk. After one minute of me not moving, he came back, pulled me onto his back piggyback style, and dragged me to his car.

"Let's go home," he murmured.

**A/N: Aw, poor Bella! Can you believe Mike ditched her?! Good thing Edward was there, huh? Review like always! If you have any ideas, I would be happy to hear them. I love hearing other people's ideas, since they are so much more creative than mine! I probably won't update until this weekend because of school and my extracurricular stuff, so don't expect good updates like this!**


	12. Feelings Don't Matter

**A/N: Sorry about the slow update! I have just been really busy. You all are probably getting really sick of me thanking you for the reviews every author's note, but I am going to keep doing it! I just appreciate everyone's opinions, since it really helps me as a writer. Without you guys, I probably would have given up on this story. As always, review please! I am on to a lot of you guys! I have over 200 people reading this story, according to my favorites and alerts, so I know a lot of you are not hitting that review button! :)**

_Previously:_

_He walked off, but it was really my turn to smirk. After one minute of me not moving, he came back, pulled me onto his back piggyback style, and dragged me to his car._

"_Let's go home," he murmured. _

"See you in two days Bella," Edward frowned.

I suppressed my own grimace. Two days was not long at all. And I knew the time would come when Edward would have to go back to his celebrity life.

Edward was going to a big awards show with his brothers. After a week of not being in the public eye, the Cullens' record label told them they had to go. The audience would wonder why the Cullens were not at the event, considering they were nominated for five of the categories.

Rose and Alice wanted to go with Emmett and Jasper. But we all knew this was impossible. If someone saw them together, my best friends' lives would be ruined forever. It was just too risky.

And I did have another problem…. The relationship, or whatever you call it, between Edward and me was changing. It was like an unspoken bond was broken between us, but neither one was acknowledging it. There was more than just friendliness I felt now. I felt passion. Ever since Edward crashed my date with Mike a few days ago, it was getting harder for me to contain my feelings. I _wanted _Edward; every part of him! He defined everything I need in a guy. He was perfect to me. And I really wanted to tell him that, but once I heard he was going away for a couple days, I knew that wasn't good timing. You don't tell someone you like them right before they leave. So I would wait until he came back. It took me long enough to realize I had more than tiny feelings for Edward!

"See you soon," I mumbled, thinking how much I wanted to say "don't leave me!"

Edward gave me a sad nod.

Emmett and Jasper were making out with my best friends as their goodbye, which was painful and sweet at the same time. It was nice seeing them so happy, but it was painful because that's what I wanted with Edward. I was really hoping he returned the feelings, but I never knew that was going through Edward's mind.

Eventually, the couples broke apart.

Emmett looked up from Rosalie's chest and exclaimed, "Edward, man! Aren't you going to give Bella a goodbye kiss? We won't be seeing the pretty ladies for a while. Spend your time wisely like Jasper and me," he winked.

Damn you, Emmett Cullen! This was not going to be how our first kiss went! I wanted Edward to kiss me because he wanted to, not because of an annoying brother.

Edward and I both blushed, standing awkwardly next to each other. Yes, Edward did blush. Who would have thought?

Luckily, Edward just ignored him and said, "Leave us alone, Emmett."

The boys said they had to leave or they would miss their flight to Los Angeles, so I held on to Rose and Alice's hands as they watched their boyfriends leave. I imagined it was a little harder for me than my best friends. At least Alice and Rose knew that even though Jasper and Emmett were leaving, they would still all like each other when they came back. I had no idea what Edward and I were, and what would become of us. I only knew what I suddenly wanted.

As I watched the Cullens leave, I vowed I would stay strong. It was sad really- we shouldn't be so upset to be without them for two days. But we all knew time was ticking away. We would only have four and a half more weeks with them when they came back. And that would go by so quickly. All six of us were just choosing not to think about the future, and just live in the present. Honestly, that sounds like something bad waiting to happen, but I decided I would just enjoy life.

"I miss him already," Alice whispered.

Uh-oh. Not a sad Alice. I knew I was going to regret this, but…

"Why don't we all go shopping?" I suggested, wanting to cheer up my friends.

Alice's face immediately lit up. "Ok!" she sang. "I want to look good for Jasper when he returns! And Bella- we need to find you some sexy clothes for Edward. He won't be able to keep his hands off of you!"

I groaned, but smiled inwardly, hoping Alice might be right about this one.

***

"Alice!" I gasped.

She was holding up a ripped pair of jeans (Which is stupid to pay money for. Why do you pay money for something that has holes in it?) that hung low on the hips. She also held up a tight halter neck shirt that emphasized the chest area. Definitely not something I would wear. Why did I suggest shopping again?

"You will look so good in it!" Rose encouraged.

I sighed. I did want to look good for Edward.

"Fine!"

I quickly threw on the clothes, not even bothering to see how I looked in the mirror. I stepped at of the fitting room, worried about my best friends' responses.

"Bella is a woman!" Alice screeched. "Her legs look long and her small boobs look bigger!"

"My boobs are not small!" I defended.

Alice smirked. "Let's just get you some push-up bras."

This was going to be a long, agonizing day.

Three hours later, we were not even done with half of the mall. I had three pairs of jeans, five shirts, six pairs of shoes, and four dresses, complimentary of Alice. Whenever I would protest and tell her _I _was paying, she would run off with my new clothes to the cash register while I was still changing back to my normal clothes. I couldn't exactly stop her without giving the store a look at my polka dot underwear and bra. Sneaky Alice.

"Are we almost done?" I complained. I could only put up with my friends maniac spending for so long.

"Yep," Rose said. "We have to be back by eight o'clock tonight. The Cullens are going to be on TV, remember?"

Actually, I didn't remember. I forgot that tonight was the award show. The brothers were going to be on the red carpet before the show, so we could see them, even if it was through our television. I was excited for them though. I was sure they would win all of the awards.

As we were browsing through another store, Alice suddenly froze. "Oh, this is too good!" she cackled.

"What?" I asked, confused.

Then Rose joined in the laughter, and I was about to scream at them for keeping me out of the loop.

"Look out there!" Alice laughed.

I looked where she was pointing to. Walking out of the game store was Mike Newton. All alone. He was going into the hair cuttery in the mall.

"Revenge!" Rose said. "Nobody ditches our best friend and gets away with it! Mike Newton, you will pay!"

I shuddered. Alice and Rose's revenge was always very scary. But Mike deserved it. Every bit of what Alice and Rose were going to do.

"Lay it on thick," I smirked.

Rosalie and Alice looked shocked by my agreement, but they were beaming in delight.

"Let the games begin," Alice chuckled.

***

"Oh Alice!" I exclaimed, shocked. "You did not do that!"

She grinned. "I did. And with happiness!"

Alice and Rose definitely took revenge to the next level. I thought they were going to keep it simple, like getting Mike to fell in a big wad of gum. But I was not prepared for _this_. This was just cruel. And the worst part? I loved them for doing it. I was a heartless person.

Mike Newton walked out of the mall hair cuttery sporting a new uh… hair style. His hair was cut in many ways, zigzagging everywhere with no particular length. It looked like a five year old cut his hair. On top of that, it had _hot pink_ highlights! It was by far the ugliest hair cut I ever saw, and it did make him look gay.

"How in the world did you do that?" I asked.

"I have some connections," Alice winked. And by that, I knew Alice meant flirting with overly eager male worker.

"I used my charming personality and wa-lah! I convince him that's what our dear friend Mike wanted!" Alice said excitedly.

"Well, I also used my looks to get him to do it," Rose grinned.

I loved my best friends.

"Mike is sure…unique," I said, mainly to ease my conscience.

"He looks horrible!" Alice trilled.

"Wait! He is coming this way!" Rose said.

Mike walked towards me, getting looks from everyone he passed.

"Hi Bella," he greeted me.

Was he really talking to me? After he ditched me on the date?! That boy sure had nerve.

"Nice hair," I commented, feeling brave.

"You like it?" he lit up. "I kind of do! I told that hair cutter I just wanted a trim, but instead I came out with this. But it's cool, you know? Kind of like the guy in World of Warcraft?

"Uh, yeah," I said. "Are you and your ex-girlfriend back together?"

His face grew sullen. "Nah. She decided I still wasn't boyfriend material!" he scoffed. "So… do you want to go out with me again?"

Was Mike serious? Sadly, I think he was. I was done being nice to him. He deserved this revenge _and _me telling him off.

"Listen Mike," I said harshly. "I am not going to be the girl you keep running back to. I suggest you stop talking to me. If you do, don't expect to hear anything back. You treat a girl like crap, so I can definitely see why your ex-girlfriend dumped you twice."

With that I walked away. Oh, did I feel good! Mike's mouth was hanging wide open.

When Alice and Rose saw me, they squealed and congratulated me.

"Well, he will be scarred for life of woman," Rose said, pleased.

"It's already six o'clock! We need to get home to watch the awards!" Alice exclaimed.

The three of us left the mall, carrying an insane amount of bags, but happy. Well, as happy as we could be without the Cullens.

***

"Five minutes!" Alice yelled.

I brought in popcorn and drinks to my living room where Rose and Alice were sitting. We were having a girl's night sleepover like we did every Friday night, only tonight we would be watching Edward, Emmett, and Jasper on live television.

We were all a little nervous to watch them at the awards. What if the Hollywood life reminded them of what they were missing? What if they decided they wanted to go back? There were so many things that could change the plans.

"Just two minutes until the legendary Cullen brothers will be here live on the red carpet," the announcer said though the TV screen.

Time passed so slowly. Our nerves were building up. It had been a whole twelve hours since we saw them, and we needed to see them, even if it wasn't in person.

"Did Emmett say he was going to call you?" Alice asked Rose, trying to kill time.

"No," Rose said sadly. "He said neither him or Edward or Jasper would be able to call or text us. Once they arrived in Los Angeles, they would be too busy with the awards show stuff. And they don't want to piss of the record label any more by being 'distracted.' Apparently they already pissed them off by taking six weeks off."

"Ah, here they are! Stepping off the red carpet, we have Jasper Cullen here first," the reporter said.

Alice screamed. She beamed as she saw Jasper walk down the red carpet with a casual smile on his face. He was very at ease as he answered the reporter's questions. He was very good at controlling his emotions. You could never tell what his true emotions were when the pestering reporter asked him odd questions. He was very charismatic.

Next, Emmett strolled down the red carpet, looking buff and scary with his muscles. He grinned and winked at the roaring crowd.

When I looked at Rose, she was smiling. I figured she would be a little bit jealous of Emmett's winking and flirtiness, but Rose was not the jealous type. Lucky for Emmett.

Emmett answered the questions with a joke in every answer. He had a hard time staying on the topic, but it was still cute to watch. He said some things that probably weren't appropriate for public airing, like how the pants he was wearing were made to make his butt look sexier, but he pulled it off. Oh Emmett…

Finally, Emmett stopped rambling and joined Jasper by the photographers.

I knew who was coming next, and I bounced in my seat in anticipation.

Alice rolled her eyes as she watched me, but she was not one to talk. She was yelling at the television, an inanimate object!

After an agonizing twelve hours, I finally got to see Edward's face, and I felt so relieved. I could not wait to tell him how I feel about him. These feelings were so strong; there was no way I could _not _tell him. I was normally not one to share my feelings and be the one to initiate something, but for some reason I felt like I had to do this, or I would never get the chance. I only hade four and a half weeks left with Edward. I had to make the most of it.

I was too busy drooling over Edward in a tux that I did not immediately notice the strawberry blonde draped on his arm. But when I did, I almost fell off of the couch.

"What?!" I yelled.

Edward was walking down the carpet, but not alone like his brothers. He had Tanya Denali, a very famous model, attached to him. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I wanted to smack this girl senseless.

Edward stopped at the reporter and answered the first few questions easily. He gave the perfect responses. Tanya just smiled at him the whole time with a lovesick look in her eyes. It disgusted me.

"So Edward, are you dating anyone?" the reporter asked, looking between Edward and Tanya.

I gripped the couch with all my strength. _Please say no, please say no, please say no… _This would completely ruin everything I planned on telling Edward!

"Well," Tanya giggled, speaking for the first time. "I think I can answer that question."

She then latched her bony arms around Edward's neck and kissed him fiercely.

And you know what the worst part was?

He didn't pull back.

**A/N: Please don't hate me! I have this all planned out, so don't hate Edward too much yet! But I would like to hear why you all think Edward is with Tanya. I plan on updating in a week, so review if you want it sooner!**


	13. Feelings Do Matter

A/N: The responses to last chapter were very…intense! My English teacher always said it is good to get emotions from your readers, so I think I accomplished the hate emotion. Woo! A lot of you were very upset about Edward, but I promise I won't make him with Tanya. I would feel bad if I didn't update sooner since you all did _such _a good reviewing, and since I did get some threatening reviews demanding I update, leaving me scared, so here is another speedy update! Seriously, if you guys keep reviewing like that, this story will be updated more frequently. So, I will stop blabbing and let you enjoy Edward's explanation!

***Haha wait, one more thing! I know I have been slacking off editing these last few chapters. If there are any betas out there that would like to handle this story, please review to let me know or send me a message. I am a little unpredictable when I update, so I need a flexible beta, if you know what I mean haha. Anyway, I think this story would be better if someone looked it over, so please don't hesitate to send me a message!

Previously:

"_So Edward, are you dating anyone?" the reporter asked, looking between Edward and Tanya. _

_I gripped the couch with all my strength. Please say no, please say no, please say no… This would completely ruin everything I planned on telling Edward!_

"_Well," Tanya giggled, speaking for the first time. "I think I can answer that question."_

_She then latched her bony arms around Edward's neck and kissed him fiercely. _

_And you know what the worst part was?_

_He didn't pull back. _

I sat on my couch, staring at the television in horror. Surely this was just a bad dream, and I would wake up any moment. What were the odds that right when I realized my feelings for Edward, he would get a gorgeous supermodel girlfriend?

Apparently, the odds were not in my favor. Of course they weren't.

I let out a strangled sob. "I was going to tell him," I whispered.

Rose and Alice ran over to comfort me. They still didn't know that I planned on telling Edward that I liked him. But they were still there for me when I was crying, even if they didn't know the reason.

"What were you going to tell him Bella?" Alice asked soothingly.

I let out another sob of pain. All I could think was _it's over. All of my feelings have no use._

"How much I want to be with him," I choked out, bursting into more crying. "And now it will never happen. I lost my chance. Edward found happiness, and it's not with me."

"Don't say that!" Rose said fiercely. "Edward likes _you_! Alice and I can tell. I don't know why he is with this bimbo, but he will definitely be getting Alice and my's revenge if he stays with her!"

"Rose, don't," I pleaded. "I just want to speak as little to Edward as I can. It is too hard to face him now. Now that I have realized my feelings for him, and I know that he doesn't return them, I won't be able to talk to him."

"When did you realize you liked him?" Alice asked quietly.

"Last night," I whispered. "Right before I said goodbye to Edward this morning."

I then fell into a whole new fit of tears. I never thought it would be so hard to see someone you like with someone else. It was the cruelest of all tortures. Every time I pictured them kissing, my heart broke even more and more salty tears formed.

"It will all work out," Alice said. "I know it will."

I laughed humorously. "Alice, he can be with any girl he wants. Why would he want me? For a second I forgot that I was the toad and he was the prince. My feelings overtook my brain. We will never be together."

I absentmindly looked at the television, and my stomach immediately dropped.

On the screen, Edward was posing with Tanya on the red carpet. He had a smile plastered on his face. He was glowing. She was stunning. They were the perfect couple.

It was stupid that I felt betrayed. Edward and I weren't dating. He could go out with anyone he wanted to; he was not committed to me. Yet I felt like Edward cheated on me, which was ridiculous. Secretly, I was hoping that he did like me. That he didn't _want _to go out with any of the other girls. I guess I was wrong. So, so wrong.

"I would rather be alone," I said shakily. "I'm so sorry you guys, but could you just leave tonight?"

"Of course we will," Rose said. "You need time to think. And cry," she smiled weakly, attempting a joke.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"We will be back in the morning with breakfast," Alice said solemnly.

"Thanks. I really couldn't ask for better best friends."

Rosalie and Alice hugged me tightly and left. As much as I wanted to be by myself, I suddenly felt more alone and vulnerable than ever.

So I did what every teenage girl would do. I pulled out a pint of Ben and Jerry's and ate until I threw up.

I continued to watch the awards, which only made me cry harder. It was like I kept stabbing my heart with a knife over and over. Every time I saw Edward go up on stage to accept an award, _stab_. But I couldn't stop watching. It was like watching a car crash- you just couldn't take your eyes off of it. The pain was so intense that I eventually threw a heavy object at the television, effectively breaking the TV, but also getting rid of Edward's stupidly gorgeous face. Well, I better start saving up to buy Charlie a new TV. Throwing something at the television seemed like a good idea at the time, but I guess hitting the off button could've worked too.

This only made me cry harder.

Feeling even more miserable, I trudged up the stairs to my room. As soon as I reached my bed, I collapsed on my bed, only to cry _again_. At this point, my throat was so dry that every time I sobbed, not only did I mentally hurt, but I also did physically.

I curled into a little ball on my bed. There was no way I could talk to Edward after this. Maybe things would feel the same to him, but everything changed for me. He was coming back tomorrow night, and I found it funny how just this morning I couldn't wait for him to come back, and now I only hoped he would stay away.

Every time I looked at him, I only though of what we _could have been_. What we would never have. And it hurt more than anyone would ever know.

I fell asleep that night with constant nightmares about Tanya and Edward together, leaving me to wake up screaming and sobbing. And then when I woke up, I realized it was no nightmare. Because it was real.

***

"Bella, you have to eat," Rose pleaded.

"No," I said stubbornly.

Rose and Alice were back at my house with breakfast, trying to feed me, but I just couldn't bring myself to eat. The gnawing pain in my stomach had nothing on the pain in my heart.

"Open up for the choo-choo train," Alice cooed.

Right as I opened my mouth in protest, Alice smashed food in my mouth.

The taste of Honey Nut Cheerios only made me even more depressed. Cheerios were Edward's favorite cereal. I learned that when I watched him eat them at lunch every day.

But I did not cry. I was done with crying over Edward Cullen. He didn't do anything wrong, so I really couldn't blame him for my sudden depression. I had only known him for a week. It was plain _silly _to cry over him. But I had to stay strong. For me, for Rose and Alice, and for Emmett and Jasper.

And I could only do that by cutting Edward out of my life.

Yes, this was going to be hard. Yes, this was going to be painful. But it was much easier to erase Edward from my life then watch him date Tanya. That I couldn't handle. This was my only option.

I spent that whole day watching reruns of reality TV shows with my best friends. That was the only thing I could do without wanting to cry. When the Bachelor came on, I started to get really sensitive as I watched the bachelor eliminate all the girls. How could he just throw them away after knowing them one hour? Then I really started to yell when he got rid of my favorite contestant. She was perfect for him. What was he thinking? How did he not see what was right in front of him?

Somehow, this made me think of the scenario between Edward and me. Why did he pick Tanya, when he could have had me?

Oh, I am sure there were _plenty _of reasons.

Sadly, the day ticked by quickly. That meant the Cullens would be returning soon. Rose got a text from Emmett at seven o'clock saying that all three of them wanted to meet with us for dinner. Rose just replied, "We're at Bella's. Don't know if we can make it."

I definitely wasn't going to make it. And I probably wouldn't make it to any other group outings they had in the next five weeks.

At 9 o'clock, I just wanted to go to sleep. Well, that was a lie. I was really tired, but I was scared that when I went to sleep I would have more disturbing dreams about Edward and Tanya.

Rose and Alice still hadn't heard from the Cullens, so we figured they were really busy from the trip. I told them I was going to sleep, and they nodded their heads but didn't make any effort to leave.

"You guys can leave," I said. "I am not going to crumble the minute you walk out the door."

"We want to be here," Alice said simply. "You're our best friend. Just let Rose and I sleep over tonight, okay?"

"Alright," I said, feeling bad that I was basically kicking them out of my house after all they did for me.

I went to my bedroom to get ready, and I heard Alice and Rose pop in a movie downstairs.

I laid in my bed at 9:30, still thinking about Edward. I was seriously becoming obsessed with him. I needed to move on.

I suddenly heard the door from downstairs creak open.

"Jazzy!" I heard Alice squeal.

Holy crap. Why were the Cullens in my house?! How did they know we were here? Ugh! They knew from the text Rose sent Emmett! That must have been their plan to reunite us- show up at my house. Just dandy.

Jasper was here. Emmett was here; I could tell by a booming laugh. That meant Edward was here. Right now. I wasn't ready for this.

"Explain yourself," I thought I heard Rose growl.

Oh no! Rose better not be talking to Edward. But who else would she speak that harshly too? All I know is if she brought up that I liked Edward, I would never talk to her again.

I heard murmuring for a good two minutes.. Then, I heard, "She is a upstairs," from a voice that definitely belonged to Alice.

How could my best friends tell Edward where I am?! This was not going to help the 'stay away from Edward' speech I have been giving myself! Those betrayers!

I heard footsteps on the stairs, and my breathing grew ragged. I quickly turned on my side and closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep.

The door creaked open, and I just _knew _it was Edward there. I could sense his presence. For ten seconds, he just stood in my doorway. I had a hard time pretending to be asleep now that Edward was is my room, his eyes staring at me.

"You're horrible at pretending to be asleep," Edward commented lightly.

Argh! Just that voice made me want him! How was I going to get Edward out of my life when he was standing in my _bedroom_? Talking to me? I couldn't just suddenly ignore him or he might realize that I was upset by the kiss. And then he would know that I liked him.

So basically, I had no options. I was screwed.

I opened my eyes, preparing for the wounds in my heart to cut open again. They did.

Edward looked gorgeous standing in my doorway. He didn't belong with someone like me. I would hold him back. Of course he needed Tanya. Simply staring at Edward was so hard. How was I to survive another five weeks?

Things were so much easier when I hated Edward Cullen's guts. Oh what I would do to go back to those days.

I guess I didn't do a good job at concealing my emotions because Edward asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"You don't want me to visit you?" he asked, giving me the puppy dog pout and a wink.

No, I did not want him to visit me. And why did he think he could be all playful and flirty with me? He had a girlfriend now. Edward needed to stop being such a flirt. He just sent people the wrong signals… And left them heartbroken.

I said nothing.

His face dropped. "Really Bella, what is wrong?"

I ignored his question and asked, "Did you have a good trip?"

He looked sullen. "It was alright. But it would have been better if you were there. All of those famous people can be so conceited and stuck up."

"At least you have Tanya," I blurted before I could stop myself. _Why _did I say that?

"You saw that?" he whispered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes," I said curtly. "You are the one who told me to watch the awards right before you left."

In a pained voice he said, "It is all fake."

Woah, what? Am I making myself hear things I want to hear? Because I think I heard Edward just said something about being fake.

"What is fake?" I asked slowly, not wanting to get my hopes up.

"Everything about Hollywood!" he exclaimed louder. "The record label is making me go out with Tanya, and I can't do anything about it. They are already skeptical about me taking time off and going undercover, so if I don't do this, I will be dropped. I thought that they were alright with me going to Forks, but apparently they had ulterior motives like this that they could use against me to keep me in the news. This was my only option. Date Tanya and keep in the public eye or go back to Hollywood and never see Forks again. And I want to spend my time in Forks," his eyes smoldered. "With you."

My shattered heart felt whole in a matter of seconds. All of that crying and screaming seemed silly now. _Edward didn't like Tanya. He didn't want to go out with her._ I had to keep a smile off my face as those words repeated in my mind. I still had a chance with Edward!

"Bella," he continued. "The only reason I agreed to pretend date Tanya is to spend more time with you. I have only spent one week with you, and I need more time. Six weeks still probably won't be enough time, but I will take what I can get. I am trying to protect you from Hollywood, and this is the only way I can do it. I care too much about you to go back to Hollywood."

Edward cared about me. I still wasn't sure if he meant in a friendly or romantic way though. Well, I might as well lay all my cards on the table and hope for the best. This could change us forever in a good or bad way…

"Do you remember how when we met, I hated you? And then at the club we became civil towards each other. Then when you came here, we became friends. Well, I have a confession. What I feel for you now is more than friendliness. When I saw you kissing Tanya, it was the hardest moment of my life. I like you. I want to be more than friends. The feelings have developed so quickly and strongly for me, so I am sorry if you don't feel the same way. But I am not going to regret not telling you how I feel for the rest of my life."

I looked into his green eyes, scared shitless about what his response would be. What if I just ruined everything? I probably just scared Edward away.

But instead of laughing at me, he broke into a breathtaking smile that conveyed his happiness. I smiled back in return, relieved and ecstatic.

"You don't know how long I have wanted to hear you say that," he grinned.

My heart leaped. "So you feel the same way?" I asked, just wanting to clarify.

"No," he said simply.

I immediately felt hopelessly, irrevocably, miserable. _No_. He didn't feel the same way.

"I want so much more than being 'more than friends.' I feel so much more than that. Isabella Swan, will you be my girlfriend? Well, my real girlfriend, as Tanya is the fake girlfriend."

"Yes Edward Cullen, I will be your real girlfriend," I smiled.

He jumped onto my bed and kissed me on the cheek.

"What a gentlemen," I laughed.

"For now," he smirked. "Now, can we cut all this mushy crap? It is cute and all, but I can feel my manliness level disintegrating."

"Oh please! You are practically a walking fairytale book with your mushy lines!"

"But they did work," he said impishly.

I suddenly felt the want to kiss Edward. No, the need. And his mouth was so close to mine - just a few inches away. We both went quiet, staring into each other's eyes. He leaned into me, and I could feel excitement mixed with nervousness in my stomach. We both inched forward. This is it. Our first kiss…

But then Edward suddenly pulled away. "I don't kiss on first dates," he smirked.

"You kissed Tanya…" I muttered. "And this isn't a date."

"Yes I kissed her, but that was not a real kiss."

"I didn't know there was a difference between a real and fake kiss," I argued.

"Kissing Tanya was fake. I felt no emotions except dread. Now this…" he trailed off.

He then grabbed me to him and pressed his lips to mine. The emotions I felt couldn't even be described. It was a mixture of pure happiness and perfection. Kissing Edward left me stunned and speechless and wanting more. We just fit.

"Is a real kiss," he murmured.

We were a superstar and an average girl. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. It was just Edward and Bella. Two people hopelessly falling in love.

**A/N: You guys have no idea how excited I am for this chapter! They are finally together! I am happy that I made Bella share her feelings first, since in books the guys always make the first move and that is so stereotypical. Anyway, I hope Edward has earned your forgiveness. You guys were really freaking out on him! I think this chapter has really moved things along, but I hope it wasn't too fast. I will update on the weekend if I get a lot of reviews! I got **_**38 REVIEWS **_**last chapter, so I know you guys can do it! You obviously have a lot of time on your hands if you are still reading this ridiculously long author's note! **


	14. Chainsaws, Blood, and Kisses

**A/N: Readers, I am so sorry you had to wait this long! I know I said I might update on the weekend, but my mom took away my laptop, so I haven't been able to get on FanFiction for a whole week! It was agonizing not knowing how people responded to my last chapter. With that said, I was a little sad when I got back on and saw I had a much smaller number of reviews than I had last chapter. Don't get me wrong, I still really appreciate all of you who reviewed, but I think any writer can agree that is depressing when the interest of your readers goes down. So, review and I won't be depressed! :)**

**Anyway, I am glad a lot of you liked Edward and Bella getting together! This chapter is pretty cute! I thought we needed a little break from all the drama…**

*****Haha **_**wait**_**, one more thing! I know I have been slacking off editing these last few chapters. If there are any betas out there that would like to handle this story, please review to let me know or send me a message. I am a little unpredictable when I update, so I need a flexible beta, if you know what I mean haha. Anyway, I think this story would be better if someone looked it over, so please don't hesitate to send me a message! **

Previously:

"_Kissing Tanya was fake. I felt no emotions except dread. Now this…" he trailed off._

_He then grabbed me to him and pressed his lips to mine. The emotions I felt couldn't even be described. It was a mixture of pure happiness and perfection. Kissing Edward left me stunned and speechless and wanting more. We just fit. _

"_Is a real kiss," he murmured. _

_We were a superstar and an average girl. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. It was just Edward and Bella. Two people hopelessly falling in love. _

Edward and Bella. Edward and me. Bella. Edward. Together. My mind still couldn't grasp how lucky I was. It was hard to believe how much I hated him just weeks ago. Then, bam! All of my feelings come pouring out. Even I couldn't understand how I realized I wanted Edward. I just knew.

And now, we could be together without hiding our feelings. Of course, Edward would have to go back in four and a half weeks to Hollywood. But I was willing to have my heart broken if it meant being with Edward for any amount of time. Love really does crazy things to you, doesn't it?

The only other thing getting in our way was Tanya. The clingy, air headed, fake girlfriend. Edward still had to pretend to date her while I had to watch. Gag. But all that mattered was I was the only one _truly _with Edward. Tanya could make up great stories about her and Edward's love life, but I would know that they were fake.

At least, I sure hoped they would all be fake.

If Edward had to spend more than the necessary every other week in public with Tanya, I would go insane.

"Bella," someone whispered creepily in my ear, startling me from unmoving position on my bed.

"Gah!" I screamed like the true girl I was.

The person chuckled. "We have been together for exactly 22 hours and 47 minutes. It is time for me to take you on a real date."

Ah, it was Edward trying to give me a heart attack. How nice.

"But we have been to a lot of places together," I said.

"But not on a _real _date!" he emphasized. "I have somewhere I want to take you."

"Where?" I asked warily. I was always scared of the places Edward took me. Clearly going to the amusement park and boating didn't work out.

He just smiled. "Well… how do you feel about going to a haunted corn maze?"

"Haunted?" I gulped. "But it isn't Halloween yet."

"Silly Bella. It doesn't need to be Halloween to go to a _haunted _corn maze!"

I hated how he kept saying haunted. "What makes it so haunted?" I asked.

He shrugged nonchalantly. Too nonchalantly. "Just stories to scare people…"

"Sounds fun. When do you want to go?"

"Wait, you are agreeing?" he asked, shocked. "You really are going to go?"

Was I really that unreasonable and stubborn?

"Yes, I am going. And I won't scream once," I said with a hidden smirk.

He snorted. "And pigs will fly! So, you want to make a bet, huh?"

I nodded. "The first person to scream is the loser. And the loser has to do something of the winner's choice."

"If I win… you have to be my slave," he said mischievously.

What was with Edward wanting to make me his slave? He had mentioned that twice since I met him. It was getting a tad concerning, yet I still liked it…

"Fine," I said. "And if I win, you have to be my slave," I said, throwing in a wink for good measure.

Edward's stunned face was priceless.

"Aw, how nice!" Alice said, barging into my room. "The new couple is already making a bet to sabotage each other! You guys are too romantic."

Alice found out that Edward and I were boyfriend/girlfriend approximately five minutes after Edward made it official. Of course, she kept harassing us about it. You would think by the elated smile on her face that _she _was the one getting committed to by Jasper.

"Goodbye Alice," Edward said seriously, trying to hide a smile.

"Have fun being Edward's slave, Bella!" Alice giggled and left.

"I am not going to lose," I said.

"Sure… Then I guess you wouldn't mind going tonight?"

"Bring it on loser."

"Am I making you angry?" Edward asked happily.

"Yes," I said truthfully.

Then he leaned in and attacked my lips with his for the second time. I gave in instantly and could feel our pent up emotions pour out. This was nothing like our first kiss. This kiss was heavy and needy, not at all gentle.

He pulled away, too fast for my liking. "I guess now is a good time to tell you that people jump out to scare you and chase you around the maze," he smiled cheekily.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" I said angrily.

Instead of reprimanding him for not telling me this 'small' piece of information, I latched my small hands into his hair and pulled his face to mine. Edward could anger me all he wanted if it meant I could kiss him…

***

"We are here!" Edward exclaimed, dressed as 'Eddie' and running out of his Volvo to open my car door before I had a chance to stop him. "Are you nervous?"

"Nope," I said, completely lying through my teeth. I was terrified. "Are you?"

"I was born fearless," he said smugly.

He paid for my ticket, claming that I could not pay one penny tonight since we were on a date. We walked through the pitch-black darkness to find the entrance of the maze.

"And here it is," Edward said.

The sign in front of the maze said:

Caution! Not for children or people who get scared easily. This maze is intended for fun, but do not enter unless you can handle the workers popping out in the darkness and chasing you. _Chasing me?! _All of the tools used by the workers are fake, like the chainsaws and knives. _Chainsaws and knives?! What the Hell? _Do not enter if you have any medical conditions, for we are not liable for what could happen. _What is going to happen?! _Have fun! _Fun?! _

"Sounds fun," Edward said cheerily.

It was getting a little ridiculous how Edward kept making me do things I didn't want to do. But I knew if I told him I didn't want to do it, he wouldn't make me. I just wanted to get over some of my irrational fears. Edward gave me that push to do it. Well, large shove.

"Hold my hand and don't let go," I whispered.

His giddy eyes softened and he whispered fiercely back, "I would never let go."

With that I felt much safer. I was with _Edward_. He could protect me like nobody else.

But I was still going to win. And make Edward by my slave.

Edward and I started in the maze. I was constantly alert, paranoid that something was about to pop out. For minutes, Edward and I just walked. There was only one path to go, which only made me more scared. Finally, we came across a stop with a question on it between two paths. According to Edward, you picked the path (to get you to the exit- right where I wanted to go!) based on the right answer to the question.

"How many muscles does it take to French kiss?" I read the question. "18 or 34?"

"Want to try?" Edward asked suggestively.

"No, not here!" I said. I could just picture making out with Edward and an amused worker jumping out of the maze to scare the crap out of us.

"Fine. 34 muscles. And normal kissing only takes two muscles," Edward said matter-of-factly.

"How did you know that?" I asked in bewilderment.

"I know a lot of useless things. And I was an inquisitive boy," he laughed.

"Go figure," I mumbled, but followed with him to the path that said 34.

We walked contently together along the path. It was going well until I tripped on a loose twig. I thought I was going to plummet to the ground and _then _get chased by a worker, but Edward miraculously caught me.

"Thank goodness I work out," he said.

"I would hate to break you," I said sarcastically.

Just as Edward was about to talk, a man in a mask and fake blood caked on him busted through a corn stalk in the maze.

"I will break you!" he bellowed.

I almost screamed, but I caught myself! Edward gripped my hand to assure me that he was there, and we ran like we were supposed to. The man continued to chase us and was just five feet behind us.

"You can't run from me!" he chuckled like a maniac.

Wow, for a hired worker, he sure got into his job. He grabbed my arm and held up the _fake _chainsaw menacingly.

"Goodbye beautiful…" he smiled eerily.

"Wow, this is creepier than I thought," Edward whispered.

It was creepy because it felt so real. By some miracle, Edward and I ran faster down the paths and lost chainsaw guy. I sighed in relief.

"Look, we are back at the entrance!" I breathed.

I guess we went in a circle… That is embarrassing.

"Let's get out of this maze," Edward agreed.

Right when he said that, he disappeared into the corn stalks so quickly I thought I imagined it. I

I thought I heard a little scream.

"Edward?" I called nervously. "Edward?"

There was nothing but silence. Where could he have gone? Did one of the workers get him?

My head was racing in confusion when something else jumped out from the stalks and yelled a classical, "BOO!"

"Ahh!" I screamed, but then covered my mouth quickly, remembering the bet I still had with Edward.

"Ah ah!" Edward said, revealing himself. "You are my slave!"

"That's is not fair!" I protested. "You aren't allowed to hide and scare me!"

"We didn't have any rules," he said.

"You are a jerk," I said.

"You love it," he smirked.

"You love me screaming," I smirked.

His mouth dropped as he realized the other connotation I was giving that sentence.

"Let's go get some hot coco," I said.

He nodded. "Who put you are in charge? I thought you were my slave. I am the one making orders," he grinned, raising his eyebrows.

"Tomorrow I will be your 'slave,' I said, exasperated.

"I will hold you to that. Now, what do you say we go to that giant trampoline over there?" he asked, pointing to a kid's paradise.

There was a giant blob that five to ten year olds were bouncing on. It looked like a giant version of the trampoline I always wanted as a kid.

"Let's go," I said eagerly. Oh, did I feel like a little kid again.

We rushed over to the trampoline where we took off our shoes and joined the little kids. The expressions on the moms' faces told me that they were not happy about two seventeen year olds disrupting their kids' fun, but hey, there was no age limit!

Edward was really getting into his bouncing. He was trying to double bounce me, but he ended up bouncing all the kids and sending them flying. Soon they were all asking him to bounce them, and he happily obliged. The mothers eventually dragged their kids off the trampoline- obviously uncomfortable with Edward and me there. Ridiculous! But luckily, that meant it was just Edward and me there.

We bounced and jumped and relieved our childhood. Together. I don't think I ever had that much fun. The only thing I could hear was our laughter mixing together, creating the most beautiful sound I ever heard.

This moment was perfect. So breathtakingly perfect that it was hard to imagine another moment when I wasn't this happy.

Suddenly, Edward stopped bouncing and just stared at me.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

"You just look even more pretty than you normally do," he said almost shyly.

I doubted I looked very attractive. My hair was going every direction, my cheeks were flushed, and the little make up I had on washed away.

"Really," I said in disbelief.

"You look happy. Carefree," he commented.

"I _am _happy," I said.

"Why?" he challenged, just wanting to hear me say 'I have you.'

"I like getting free hot coco," I deadpanned. "Well, I am _supposed _to be getting free hot coco which hasn't happened yet…"

He laughed. "So that is why you are with me? For free stuff?"

"And so I can keep doing this…"

I launched myself onto him, no longer able to restrain myself from jumping him. Animalistic, I know. We collided down on the trampoline while he hovered over me, staring right into my eyes.

"And so I can keep doing this…" he murmured my words.

He leaned into me and pressed his lips once again to mine.

You would think that kissing Edward would feel the same each time, but every time our lips connected more feelings of lust surged through me. I felt like I was in a fairytale. That suddenly made me feel nervous- fairytales weren't real!

"Edward," I whispered. "This is all real, right?"

He looked at me like I grew another head. "This is the realest thing I have ever experienced in my life," he said intensely. "Much more real than anything in Hollywood."

"Good," I sighed in content.

"Bella, you are the most important thing in my life. You come before my friends. Hell, you come before my life back in Hollywood. Always remember that."

"I will," I whispered. I was overwhelmed with his words I could only settle for short answers.

He rolled us over so I was on top of him. "Now let's get back. You need an excellent night's sleep so you can be a good slave."

I blushed. "What exactly are you going to make me do?"

"Time can only tell. But I have a nice little outfit picked out…"

**A/N: Aw, the first real date! I hope it made you feel all tingly inside. This chapter wasn't very serious… well actually, this whole story so far hasn't been that serious, but in a few chapters it will have more of a plot going on. I think now that they have a real relationship this story will progress better. Anyway, review and make me really happy if you want to see another chapter again! (Haha just kidding… or am I?) **


	15. Here We Go Again

**A/N: Readers, you have no idea how sorry I am for not updating in a while. I have had the worst three weeks of my life, and I had no time to write. Honestly, I didn't even want to write. But I am feeling much better now, so I will keep writing! Please don't give up on me. From now on I will not go MIA for almost 4 weeks. Summer is in a month for me, so I will be updating a lot then! Also, one of my amazing reviewers called skazmi offered to give me some ideas about the story, but I couldn't message her! So if you are reading this skazmi, I really want to hear your ideas, but I don't know how to contact you! Heck, I want to hear everyone's ideas! Please review like always :)**

Previously: (I am really sorry if you don't remember!)

"_Bella, you are the most important thing in my life. You come before my friends. Hell, you come before my life back in Hollywood. Always remember that."_

"_I will," I whispered. I was overwhelmed with his words I could only settle for short answers. _

_He rolled us over so I was on top of him. "Now let's get back. You need an excellent night's sleep so you can be a good slave." _

_I blushed. "What exactly are you going to make me do?"_

"_Time can only tell. But I have a nice little outfit picked out…"_

"Why, why, why!" I groaned, flipping through People magazine.

"We knew this would happen," Alice said glumly, making herself at home in my bedroom. Well, this practically was her home since she was here so much.

"But it is so popular _so _fast," I said in exasperation.

Tanya and Edward's announcement of going out (which is fake!) and kissing (which Edward said meant nothing!) were the hot topic in every celebrity magazine. Captions like "Love is in the Air" were mocking me. They are not in love! _I _am dating Edward, not that classless model! Even though I knew the public would talk about Edward and Tanya, I didn't think it would hurt this much. Because everyone _wanted _them to date. Well, a lot of teenage girls were angry he is taken, but they still supported him dating her over other celebrities.

I'll bet they wouldn't support him dating me.

But at least I had Edward. It was easier with nobody else knowing about it. Like say, the world.

"Ding dong!" someone yelled outside the front door.

"Oh, shut up Emmett!" Rose yelled, walking down the steps and answering the door, still sleepy. Us girls went to bed pretty late since Alice and Rose had to know all the details about my date with Edward to the corn maze.

"Sorry baby," Emmett said with a pout and embraced Rose. It was cute seeing Emmett all romantic.

"Don't slap my butt!" Rose scolded him.

Or not romantic…

I looked over at Edward as he walked though the door. He was staring at me in a… hungry way. It was rather creepy.

"What?" I asked.

"What what?" Edward smirked.

I rolled my eyes. Edward could be so immature.

"So what are we doing today?" Jasper asked as he came into the house too.

Alice's eyes lit up. "Well, the homecoming dance is in a week. I say it is time for some shopping!" she said happily. "And you guys need to make sure you are there to get ties that match our dresses, so don't think you can get out of this!"

"Alice," I groaned. "Not more shopping."

"I want to do something exciting!" Emmett complained.

"You will go," Rose said in her don't-mess-with-me voice.

"Yes Master," Emmett said cheekily.

"I don't want to know…" Jasper muttered.

"About what?" Emmett asked, confused. "Rose makes a good master! She is really stern and good with a whip. Oh and you should see her when --"

"Stop!" we all yelled.

Emmett shrugged nonchalantly. Rose looked a little proud. Ew.

"Well, while we are on this topic I guess now I should tell you that Bella and I won't be able to go shopping with you all," Edward said.

Yes! No shopping! I knew Edward would look out for me. How sweet of him, planning something else and getting me out of a day of misery.

"What do you have planned?" Alice asked, hope still in her voice that I would pick shopping over whatever Edward planned. Not likely Alice.

"Bella is going to be my slave today," Edward said with a sly grin.

Everyone's faces jerked up. Emotions ranged from shock to happiness to amusement.

Okay, I guess I didn't mention that part of the date when retelling it to Alice and Rose.

"Uh… we are actually going through with that?" I asked nervously.

"Of course," Edward said. "You lost the bet."

"What are you going to make her do?" Alice asked, trying to hide her laughter.

"Things," Edward said mysteriously.

"Maybe we should go shopping instead," I suggested.

"Ha. Yeah right! Well you two go have fun!" Emmett said with a guffaw.

"But I need to find a dress!" I said hopelessly. Wow, I must be really desperate if I am choosing _shopping_.

"I can take care of that," Alice said. "Besides, you will just complain anyway. See you guys later."

The four of them quickly left, leaving me with Edward.

He smirked at me as we stared each other down.

Here I thought Edward was doing something nice by getting me out of shopping. But no! He just wanted to use that bet and make me his slave, whatever that is even supposed to mean! What is he going to make me do? Clean things?

"I suppose we should get started," Edward said trying to keep a straight face.

"I suppose," I said bitterly.

"First thing. You are wearing this and washing my car."

He pulled at a bag from Victoria's Secret. Yes, Victoria's Secret! The first thing I thought was how embarrassing it must have been for him to go in there. But then I realized that Victoria's Secret was a _lingerie _store! And it was for me! What could possibly be in that bag?!

I looked in the bag in horror. Inside it was a skimpy bikini. One that Tanya Denali would wear. This bikini was _nothing _like the one I wore when I went boating with everyone. That bikini was modest and covered major parts; this one had little strings that left little to the imagination!

"You have got to be kidding me," I said.

"Well I am dead serious. Now go put it on before I do it for you!" he said jokingly. At least, I hope it was jokingly. With Edward… not that I would really mind him doing it for me…

Oh, God! Stop Bella, stop! Erase those dirty thoughts!

I gulped and left the room with the little pink bag silently. What did I get myself into?

I changed into the bathing suit without looking at myself in the mirror. I didn't want to see what I looked like. I already knew I would never go back out if I saw myself. I had no curves, no boobs, no _nothing_. I was no Tanya Denali. I had no self-confidence.

Five minutes passed as I sat on the bathroom floor with the lights turned off. I could not let Edward see me in this. No matter how much I pep talked myself, I just kept thinking of Edward's horrid reaction.

Soon tears started pouring down my cheeks. I was not Tanya! I did not have a perfectly tanned and sculpted body. After Edward saw me, he would want _her_. Who wouldn't want her?

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Edward said through the door.

That only made me cry harder. Why did I have to be so emotional? Was I having a _panic attack_? Everything was spinning. In circles and circles. Breathing was hard to do and my head was pounding.

"Bella?" he called, now concerned. "Are you okay?"

My sobs echoed off the walls.

"Please unlock the door," he begged.

No! I couldn't unlock the door! Then he would see my ugly, scrawny body. And want her.

"Bella, please let me in!" he tried again.

Nothing. Just sobs.

"Do I need to break down the door?" he asked in a calm voice to try not to scare me. "Because I will. Please let me in Bella."

"Just… don't look," I whispered.

"I won't look," he promised.

I gently unlocked the door and opened it. Edward was standing outside with his eyes closed.

As I got up off the floor, I slipped on the tile floor. Just as my head was about to collide with the granite sink, an arm caught me around my bare waist.

"No! Don't look!" I sobbed, thrashing in his arms.

"Shh, it is alright Bella," Edward soothed in my ear. "You look beautiful."

"No I don't!" I said fiercely. "I am not Tanya! And I will _never _be Tanya!"

Edward looked confused. "I don't want you to be Tanya. I like you. Bella."

"Do you?" I asked in a whisper, finally calming down.

"Of course I do!" he said, amazed I even asked that question.

"But… look at me. And look at Tanya."

Edward's face clouded into an emotion I couldn't decipher. "Oh God Bella, I am so sorry I made you wear that bikini. I don't know what I was thinking. That was so stupid of me. Why don't you go change out of it? Let's just drop this slave thing."

"No Edward," I said. "I just overreacted. I am an idiot. An emotional, self-conscious, idiot."

"No you're not," Edward disagreed.

"So how much soap should I use on your precious Volvo?"

"You don't have to do it."

"But I want to."

"I'll tell you what. I have a bathing suit somewhere in my car. How about I put that on and we can both wash the car?" Edward asked.

"Okay," I agreed. "Thanks Edward. You are a lot better person than I thought you were."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked in mock anger.

I laughed. "Let's go wash this thing."

***

"Edward, stop!" I laughed.

He was throwing the bubbly soap at me instead of the car. Somehow it ended up on every part of my visible skin.

"Sorry," he said unabashed.

Luckily, my low self-esteem dropped when Edward changed into his bathing suit. Now that I wasn't the only one partially naked, I didn't feel so nervous. Edward was very kind to me about it. He didn't make any crude comments about my body like he probably would have if I didn't have my little breakdown.

"You will pay!" I said, grabbing the hose and spraying him.

Yeah, this sounds like something that would happen in a movie, right? One of those cheesy chick flicks. Well, in real life this is _fun_.

He groaned as the cold water hit him. He grabbed the hose and sprayed water at me in revenge. I guess I should have seen that one coming.

Before we could do any more damage upon ourselves, Alice's car came up the driveway.

I immediately ran and wrapped a towel around me. Hey, my confidence was still pretty low. Like I would let Emmett or Jasper see me in practically a thong!

All four of them stepped out of car, many bags in tow.

"Have fun being a slave?" Emmett asked. "It is pretty fun, huh?"

I just stared. "It turned out alright."

"We got so much shopping done!" Alice squealed. "Dresses, tuxes, ties, shoes…"

"I guess I never have to go shopping again then," I added brightly.

Alice just laughed.

"Water fight!" Emmett yelled, splashing Rose with water. In her _white _shirt…

"The war begins!" Jasper yelled.

Ah, I love my friends.

***

"After you my lady," Edward said, kissing my knuckles and leading me to the school.

"You are so cheesy," I said.

"Like Mozzarella," he grinned.

The six of us were dressed for homecoming. Alice picked out a nice dress for me, and both her and Rose looked stunning. The guys cleaned up well in tuxes and ties. But of course, the Cullens had on their disguises, so it never felt quite right.

But I planned on enjoying tonight. Since it was senior year, this would be my last homecoming dance. Ever!

"Care to dance?" Edward asked with his hand out.

"Uh… why not," I said.

Edward twirled me around, and I did no work. It was great. I couldn't even hurt myself.

As the song ended, Mike suddenly popped up next to me. He still had his ridiculous, uneven, pink highlighted hair that Alice got the haircutter to give him.

"Geez!" I gasped. "Don't sneak up on people, Mike!"

"Sorry," he said awkwardly.

Gee, just when you think you get rid of that kid, there he is! He is like a boomerang, always coming back. I still can't believe I went on a date with him, even if it was to make Edward jealous.

"Mike," I said stiffly. "I thought we agreed that you would not talk to me. And here you are. Talking to me."

Mike looked at Edward nervously. "I just wanted to dance with you," he said. "After all, we did go on that fantastic date. I figured we could just put everything behind us and start over, you know? Clearly we still have feelings for each other."

Edward growled and spoke for the first time. "Newton, you better leave right now. Bella is with _me_. Now get that colorful little head of yours away from us if you have one ounce of self preservation."

Mike's face went white, and he scurried away.

"Thanks," I said, wrapping my arms around Edward and swaying to the music. "I like seeing you jealous."

"I was not jealous! I just don't like Newton!" Edward retorted.

"Really," I said, raising my eyebrow. "Then you won't mind if I dance with another guy besides Mike?"

Edward pulled me to him so I was unable to move. "You're not going anywhere," he whispered in my ear.

We stayed like this for a while. It was complete bliss.

Suddenly, the music turned down and the chatter got much louder. It was practically as loud as Edward's concert.

"What is going on?" I yelled in Edward's ear, hoping he had a clue as to what the noise was about. What was going on?

Edward shook is head no, and we watched in amazement as paparazzi filed into the school gym, flashing their cameras rapidly.

Why would paparazzi be here in _Forks_? There was nobody famous…

Oh no! Oh no, oh no, oh no! Edward! Someone must have found out that 'Eddie Green' was actually Edward Cullen and told the press. Now everything was ruined! The six weeks we had together was cut down to three and a half. We weren't planned for this to happen. Now everything would be wrong. So, so wrong.

"Edward," I whispered in fear. "You don't think…"

"Oh God, I hope not," he whispered.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett joined us in dread. We all just stood there frozen as we watched the scene unfold in front of our eyes.

The paparazzi were not going after the Cullens. They weren't even looking at them. Instead their eyes were trained on the glamorous model with a huge smirk walking into the school gym.

Tanya Denali.

**A/N: After so much passed time, I hope this is good. I have been saying this for a while now, but I am still looking for a beta! Really, if you are interested, please message me. I would really appreciate having one since it would save so much time. Hopefully I will get a new chapter up next week. It might be a tad longer, but it will not be four weeks! I hope you all liked this chapter, because I really did. **


	16. I Will Ruin You

**A/N: Alright, that was an insane, epic, hiatus, I know! I had a lot of school work and finals to study for. And school comes before FanFiction, sorry haha! For some reason, this chapter was so hard to write. But I think my writer's block is over, so this story will pick up again! I would like to thank skazmi for helping me out so much with this story. She has been a saint and given me many ideas and helped me out so much. We are doing a collab together, so be on the lookout for it! I would also like to thank my first beta ever, FelicityT! She is also a saint since she will edit my many mistakes! Lastly, ( I have many people to thank, sorry, but I got to do it) I would like to thank those of you who offered to beta this because it means a lot to me that you like this story so much. I think I will just shut up now and let you read on. Nobody reads my A/Ns anyway!**

**IMPORTANT: This is now the edited chapter from FelicityT. Not much has changed, so if you already read it, you don't need to read it again. (But really, if you want to, be my guest!) Lastly, please review. I have gotten seven reviews and over 300 visitors on this chapter in three days. I cannot even explain my frustration! I completely get it if the number of readers go down since I have been a horrible updater, but since I am getting the same number of hits, PLEASE REVIEW! **

_Previously:_

_Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett joined us in dread. We all just stood there frozen as we watched the scene unfold in front of our eyes. _

_The paparazzi were not going after the Cullens. They weren't even looking at them. Instead their eyes were trained on the glamorous model with a huge smirk walking into the school gym._

_Who with a shock I realized to be the Tanya Denali, Edward's fake girlfriend._

"Why the hell is she here?" Edward demanded.

I shivered. Seeing Tanya in person was even worse than I imagined. She was _gorgeous_. Why in the world would Edward want to date me over her?

"Stay quiet," Edward whispered fiercely to me. "We don't know why she is here yet."

"So it is just a coincidence she shows up to Forks?" I asked skeptically. "She knows Edward!"

My theory was proven correct as she directed a sultry smile to Edward.

"Aw, shit!" Emmett said. "This brat is going to ruin everything!"

Tanya suddenly shouted, "Paparazzi, clear out for now!"

Nobody moved. Why did she want them gone? Wasn't she going to expose the Cullens' secret to the world? And if not how did she get them to follow her?

Tanya surprised us as she screeched, "Now! Get out before I stop your ability to reproduce!"

As the paparazzi looked down at her four inch stilettos, they quickly left the building.

"Turn back on the music!" she yelled to the DJ. "And nobody is allowed to stare at me! I know you want to see my beautiful face, but you better just get used to seeing it on your

wall as you masterb-!"

Music blared back to life, cutting her off, and Tanya smirked again.

Okay, now we were all confused. What the hell was going on? Was this a dream? Although as Tanya is here it would be classed as a nightmare.

Tanya slithered to the back of the gym the dance was held in, and she motioned with her finger for us to come join her. The six of us slowly walked towards her in fear.

"This party is lame," she said with an eye roll to Edward. "We need to go someplace much cooler."

"I am sorry," Edward said in his fake, deep, voice. "But I don't know you. And you don't know me. You are famous, right? What are you doing here?"

Tanya's distant gaze snapped up to Edward's face.

"Oh I am sorry _Eddie_, was I disturbing your time with your little girlfriend? Last time I checked, I _am _your girlfriend!"

Edward groaned. "Fine, I will drop the act. Let's just have a normal conversation. Why are you really here?"

Tanya laughed cruelly. "Edward, I know everything."

"Obviously," Edward said in anger. "But why are you here? In Forks?"

"I want to ruin you," she said simply.

"And why is that?" Edward said through clenched teeth.

"You are cheating on me!" she screeched.

Thank God nobody else heard that through the music!

"I am not cheating on you!" Edward exploded. "We were never really going out! We _agreed _that it was for publicity!"

"Well maybe I just decided it was real!" Tanya said crazily.

"I have a girlfriend, Tanya! A _real _girlfriend!" Edward exclaimed.

"How did you find us, Tanya?" Jasper asked, wanting her to answer the question we all wanted so badly to know.

She smiled. "It was too easy, really. Edward left his phone out on the table while we were on our _date _two weeks ago, and I read all his text messages! And wa-lah! There was so much juicy information about your little secret lives. So, here I am! Like there is a chance I would let my boyfriend get away with this one," she scoffed.

"Now what?" Edward asked tersely. "You know our secret. So you are going to call back in those paparazzi and expose us?"

"Edward, you think so low of me!" she giggled. "I said I _want _to ruin you, not I _am _going to ruin you."

"Why aren't you going to ruin us?" Edward demanded.

"It will look bad for me, of course!" she said in her 'duh' voice. "If the paparazzi know that my boyfriend was out living in some small hick state, going out with an ugly girl, then it will ruin my image. I am what everyone wants. People can't know that you chose someone else over on me. _I _am the one that someone cheats with, not the one who is cheated on!"

"She has a point," Jasper mused. "As crazy as it all is…"

"So you aren't going to tell their secret?" Alice asked hopefully.

Tanya looked thoughtful. "Nope, not right now. But I do have one condition."

"What?" Edward asked, fed up.

"Well, if you and Brunette ever show up in the tabloids, I _will _ruin everyone. I cannot afford to look bad. If I see one article about how this bitch replaced me, I will not be this nice. I will make your lives a living hell."

"The whole purpose of coming to Forks was to go unnoticed!" Edward fumed.

"Good," Tanya said with no expression. "Then we won't have a problem, will we?"

"Not a problem!" Alice piped in.

"Excellent," Tanya smirked. "Well, I guess I will see you in a week, Edward? You better improve your boyfriend skills. I expect Godiva chocolates and a new Burberry jacket."

Edward scoffed. If she was expecting that after the way she acted, she was clearly deluded.

"And you," she said, addressing me for the first time. "You better enjoy your fifteen minutes of fame with Edward. HE IS MINE. You need to step out of your little fantasy land and realize that you have no chance with him. I will ruin you the worst of all since you took Edward from me. As much as I want to ruin you right now, I will wait for the element of surprise, you know? The moment your ugly face appears next to Edward's, you are _over_.

"And how are you going to ruin me?" I asked, finally sticking up for myself. I was tired of being treated like crap. "What are you going to do? Tell the press Edward chose me?

Honestly, good luck making up shit about me."

Everyone stared at me like I just spurted a backbone. Well, maybe I did!

Tanya smiled sweetly. "Sweetie, I guess we will have to wait and see. I truly can't wait to see your face all over the internet!"

"Turn the music back down!" Tanya yelled, and the DJ immediately complied. "I guess everyone wants to know why I am here, huh?"

The student body vigorously nodded their heads. The girls stared at Tanya in envy, while the guys just drooled.

"Well…" Tanya said, like she was exposing a secret. _Oh crap! _" I was just telling my number one fan, Eddie Green, that I was getting a restraining order against him. After the fifth time he snuck into my dressing room, I decided enough was enough! I am gracious enough to tell him in person to get a life. Well, I have to fly to Maui now on my private plane for yet another photo shoot, but it was fun visiting your little dance!"

"And that's for being a bad boyfriend," Tanya whispered to Edward.

She sauntered away, probably retelling the story to the paparazzi. In my seventeen years of living, I can honestly say I have never met anyone as terrible as her. Her threats did scare me. She was powerful, so she could do a lot of damage to all of us. But on the

bright side, at least I could stop worrying about Edward liking her over me.

I looked over at Edward, who looked like he wanted to punch something. _Or someone_…

"Dude, it will be okay," Emmett comforted him.

"How will it be okay?" Edward groaned.

"We just need to make sure we are careful and stay out of the spotlight," Rose added. "Then Tanya won't have a reason to ruin us."

"And to top it all off, now everyone at school will think I am a stalker!" Edward grimaced.

"Not necessarily," Alice grinned.

Murmurs were echoing off the gym walls. We caught phrases like "How romantic! I wish Eddie would stalk me!" and "Dude! I wonder if he got to see her boobs!"

I don't think we need to clarify which gender said what. Ah, the differences between the males who think like sheep and the females who only care about gossip.

"At lease she didn't ruin my normal life," Edward said with a little more happiness but still glared at Tanya's retreating figure.

"We will make it," I whispered to Edward.

He seemed to snap out of his angry mood and smiled at me.

"We will make it," he agreed, entwining his hand in mine.

OOOOOOO

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" I asked nervously.

"It will be fine!" Rose said excitedly, brushing off my concern.

"But you all heard Tanya! This is exactly what she wants us to do."

"Come, Bella!" Edward pleaded. (And then smiled at his innuendo)

"But we don't even know if we will be allowed!" I reasoned.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were hosting a charity concert a few hours away tomorrow. Of course, they wanted us to go with them. They told us we would wear disguises, and we could even go backstage with them while they warmed up. The idea really was perfect. Unless, of course, something went wrong and our faces were splashed across the internet the next day. And then Tanya would happily destroy all of us. But hey, that is just a small problem that could happen.

"I will ask Charlie," I conceded.

Two hours later, I was able to go to their concert. It was a little sad how long it took to convince Charlie to let me go but at least he agreed easily with his simple mind.

Our conversation went:

Me: Hey dad, can I go to a concert tomorrow with Alice and Rose? It is free since it is for a charity.

Charlie: That's nice. How far away is it?

Me: Just a couple hours.

Charlie: Sounds fine to me. Who are you seeing?

Me: The Cullen Brothers… again.

Charlie: Again? Wow Bells, you have seen them a lot lately. You must really like them.

Me: You have no idea…

Charlie: Well don't get hurt again!

Fortunately, Alice and Rose could also go. Even though I was nervous about what could happen, I was excited that I would get to see Edward's 'real' life in action. I felt like I still had so much to learn about him, and I hoped that at this concert I could really connect with him. The concert of theirs I went to last time resulted in my unconsciousness and a sprained ankle, so at least anything would be an improvement, right?

_Right_.

**A/N: Thank you for sticking with this story! This chapter was so hard to write, and I still feel like it isn't right. It isn't as long as I would have liked, but I feel like with everything that just happened, it didn't need to be dramatically long. I am on summer vacation, so I have plenty of time to write now, and I am excited again to write. But, you know, reviewing would help me get excited even quicker :)**


	17. Alter Egos

_Even though I was nervous about what could happen, I was excited that I would get to see Edward's 'real' life in action. I felt like I still had so much to learn about him, and I hoped that at this concert I could really connect with him. The concert of theirs I went to last time resulted in my unconsciousness and a sprained ankle, so at least this one could only be an improvement, right?_

_Right_.

"Are you gals ready yet?" Emmett's voice boomed through my bedroom door where Alice, Rose and I were getting ready for the charity concert the Cullens were hosting. I was still uncomfortable with going, but everyone assured me that everything would be just fine. We all had on disguises, except the boys, which is pretty ironic if you ask me.

I had on a _blonde _wig. I don't know what possessed Alice to buy a long, curly blonde wig for me. All she said was, "we are going for our alter egos." She even made me wear blue eye contacts for "extra protection." But if it meant we weren't going to be found out by the paparazzi, I would have put on a Barney costume! But since we were going for minimal notice, I had to stick with the wig and contacts.

Rose was wearing an auburn wig that was pin straight. I couldn't even recognize her. She had on green contacts and wore almost no make-up. I think her alter ego was a groupie, although with Rose you could never really tell.

Alice, on the other hand, looked _nothing _like herself. She had on a long, wavy, light brown wig that reached her hips. I think her alter ego was me, that little pixie! But she wore purple contacts and a heap load of make-up, so that ruined her cheap imitation of me.

"Almost ready!" Rose shouted back.

We were putting on our casual dresses to try to blend in with the rest of the screaming girls. We would be able to go backstage with them before the show, and then we would get to sit in the front row with the rest of the insane girls trying to touch Edward Cullen's hand. The Cullens promised that they would not draw any attention to us, and when Edward's stupid smirk fell, I knew that he would comply with it.

"If you ladies aren't out of there in 10 seconds, we are breaking down the door and coming in!" Jasper's mild southern voice shouted.

Alice's shriek was enough to shatter anybody's eardrum. "This needs to be a dramatic entrance!" she cried.

"I think Bella's fall down the stairs when she met me was dramatic enough for one lifetime." I could practically see Edward's smirk through the door. Oh, how I wished he could see my glare.

"Five seconds!" Emmett yelled.

I huffed and threw open the door, only with a bit too much force. Suddenly, I was flying right out the door, into the hall where the Cullen's stood. I gave a little scream and braced myself for the impact. After all, I was used to these weird accidents happening to me. So when I collided into a hard chest, you can imagine my surprise. Unless there is a new building design I am not aware of, walls are concrete!

"That's twice you have fallen for me," his voiced dripped in humor and… lust?

"Maybe you just want me to fall so you can catch me," I murmured into his ear so people like Emmett couldn't eavesdrop on our moment.

"Maybe I want you to fall so I can hold you like this," he whispered back, his voice dripping like honey.

I blushed as I looked down at our compromising position. His hands were definitely not holding a place that was deemed appropriate. In fact, if Charlie walked in right now, I am pretty sure I would be tending to Edward's bullet wounds.

I tried to move his hands higher, but they wouldn't budge. He chuckled lightly.

"Love, as much as your weakness is endearing, I think your strength will never match mine. You should give up. Besides, I know you are enjoying this as much as I am."

His condescending smile/smirk was really ticking me off. Okay, so maybe I did like this position a little bit…

"Come on love birds, my eyes can't take it any longer," Rose groaned.

I blushed at the thought of everyone watching us and practically ran down the stairs and out the door. I threw open the door- only this time with less force- and waited for my chuckling friends to catch up. Since we were outside, we put on our hoods. I know what you're thinking, like _that _would really stop anyone from noticing us. Luckily, it was still early so there was nobody outside in the dreary little town.

"So how are we getting to the venue?" Alice asked. "Are the girls driving together to meet the guys?"

"Of course not!" Jasper said, looking offended that Alice would suggest that.

"We have a little surprise for you ladies, and no, it's not in my pants," Emmett said coyly, winking at Rose.

"Gross," I muttered.

"Follow us," Jasper said, holding out his hand to escort Alice.

They were just too cute for their own good.

We followed them to the side of my house- away from all the nosy neighbours that could be looming around. I was a little confused as to why we were walking there when I saw it.

"A limo!" Alice squealed, jumping up and down.

"And this will keep us out of the public eye… how?" I sarcastically asked Edward.

"You worry too much," he grinned. "The limo will pull up to the side entrance of the venue. Nobody will see you except our manager, but he already knows about you."

"Oh," was the brilliant response I had.

We all settled into the limo and discreetly drove out of the neighborhood. Fortunately, my house was right by the road, so that solved the problem of people asking "What the hell is a limo doing in this little neighborhood?"

The two hour drive to the venue was miserable. Alice played with every button in the limo, and Rose flirted with Emmett like nobody was right across from her. Edward sat next to me, playing with my blonde hair.

"You look good as a blonde," he whispered to me.

"Don't get used to it," I whispered back.

"I prefer brunettes, don't you worry," he said with a wink.

You would think our banter would stop now that we were a couple, but it didn't. I think it only got worse.

Finally, we arrived at the venue where the concert was being held. Like Edward said, there was nobody around us as we got out of the limo. I could hear the fans screaming at the front of the building though. What did I get myself into?

We were ushered in through a back door by what I guess was Edward's manager. I felt like a secret agent with all this sneaking around going on.

"Come on, hurry!" the man called to us.

"That is Dan, our manager. I would avoid him if I were you. He isn't exactly overjoyed over the fact that I am dating you and living in Forks," Edward whispered to me.

I nodded. The last thing I wanted was to be on his manager's bad side!

"I need you guys to make an appearance. Go to the front of the building and wave to the fans. Then come back inside, go to hair and make-up, and then go warm up. Got it?" Dan asked the Cullens.

"Crystal clear, Dan my man!" Emmett said.

The Cullens gave us a quick wave and went to see the fans screaming their names like maniacs. Meanwhile, Alice, Rose, and I were brought to a large room where the Cullens were to warm up. Oh, the benefits of being a VIP member.

My best friends sat down on the plush couch, almost in a trance that this was happening to us. It was hard to believe that it was real. Just a few weeks ago, Alice and Rose were the screaming fans at their concert. Now, here we are, _dating _them and getting brought backstage. I still couldn't believe how much I hated Edward when I met him. I suppose I was always attracted to him; I just didn't know how to handle my feelings. All I know is that Edward was the best thing to happen to me. This led me to dwell on the fact that in just a few weeks, he would be back to their famous life, permanently. I had never had a real relationship before, but I would do anything to make our relationship work. I was already too involved with Edward's life to stop now. Sure it would be hard to see him with Tanya in the tabloids on a regular basis, but I had already seen him kiss her, so the worst part was over. And not being able to see him all the time would be hard, but I had Alice and Rosalie, so we would help each other. Edward was worth it.

"It's surreal, isn't it?" Rose asked us.

Alice shook her head. "I would have never pictured ourselves where we are right now.

But I am happy that things turned out this way. I think this is the happiest we have ever been in our lives."

"Good to hear!" Emmett's deep voice echoed off the walls as the three boys walked through the door.

"Oh Jasper, you look so handsome!" Alice babbled, jumping up to throw her arms around his neck.

"Why thank you," he smiled.

"Do I look hot?" Emmett asked Rose earnestly.

"Babe, you always look hot," Rose said with an eye roll. "You're with me, remember?"

Edward just smiled charmingly at me and sat down right next to me. "How was meeting the fans?" I asked.

He shuddered. "I had one fan try to jump on my back. It was practically assault."

I laughed, picturing a little twelve year old girl jumping on Edward's back, scaring the hell out of him. "That is pretty funny," I laughed.

"Not when the fan is a middle aged woman," he said with no hint of lying.

My eyes got really wide. Now _that _is something I would like to see.

He laughed at my expression. "I have to warm up my amazing vocal cords. Come on!"

He dragged me so I was directly in front of him while he stood on the tiny, makeshift stage. He sat down at a piano with a microphone.

Emmett and Jasper joined him. In this particular song, Jasper was playing guitar and Emmett was playing the drums- the loudest instrument there is- I might add.

Edward started singing. The music flowed out of his mouth and threw his fingers, creating the most beautiful melody I had ever heard. I barely even noticed when Jasper and Emmett joined in, for I was too focused on Edward playing. This was nothing like the concert a few weeks ago. At that concert, the music was wonderful, of course, but there was no real meaning behind the words Edward sang. But this song was… real. You could hear the raw emotions behind each note played.

And then Edward's eyes locked with mine, and he sang to _me_. He poured his heart into the music. I was breathless. I had never felt so connected to Edward than in this moment. He was perfect. Everything was perfect.

The song ended, and I couldn't contain the few tears that sprang out of my eyes like rain drops. I vaguely noticed everyone else leave the room, probably to give us some privacy.

Edward reached out and pulled me up on the tiny stage, placing me on the piano bench beside him.

"Now you know what I will be feeling when I play that song out there on stage. I might not be able to look at you, but this song is _yours_. You inspired it. I might not be the best at showing how much I truly care about you. I mock you, irritate you, and do everything I can to get a rise out of you. I just want you to know that I really do need you, Bella. I need you in my life. I don't know what is going to happen when my time in Forks is up, but I will not allow you out of my life. I can promise you that."

I suddenly threw my arms around his neck and let out a small sob of happiness. "You

don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that," I whispered.

Edward leaned in and pinned me against the piano. Before I could register what was happening, his lips were attacking mine violently. I responded quickly, reaching out for his hair. The kisses got more and more heated, until Edward, always the voice of reason, started to slow down. I, the voice of no reason, objected and crashed his lips back down to mine hungrily.

"Perfect," was all he sighed.

It is too bad we never noticed the small window in the room- able to capture everything that just happened- otherwise we may have been able to prevent it.

0000

The concert was amazing. Go figure. The Cullens kept their promise and didn't make any signs that they knew us. And we played the part of screaming fans nicely. And the best part was I was injury free. No insane fans pushing me down, no tripping down a flight of stairs, and nobody tearing off my wig. I would call the night a success.

"Bella, wakey wakey!" Alice yelled, breaking me out of my morning daydream.

"I am up, stop yelling!" I groaned.

"Rose will be back with breakfast and coffee soon," Alice said. "It was some night last night, huh? That concert was even better than the first!"

"Did you even listen to them? I saw you ogling Jasper's butt the entire time," I laughed.

Alice glared at me. "I was not _ogling_. I was merrily observing what my boyfriend has to offer," she said with a waggle of her eyebrows.

We heard a door slam open and a "girls, get down here, quick!" from Rose's voice downstairs.

Alice and I ran down there quickly, not liking the urgency in Rose's voice.

Rose slapped a magazine in front of my face. On the cover was Edward Cullen, which was very normal since you would see his face splashed on every gossip magazine out there. But then I noticed the blonde girl next to him at a piano- her back facing away from

the camera.

The caption on the front page read: _Tanya gets the boot! There is new love for Edward Cullen! Read inside for more juicy pictures and details!_

_Shit, Tanya is going to kill me._

**A/N: I am sorry I just ended it there! I know, I know, that was a mean place to stop! I am also sorry that this took so long to post. I have been really busy, and I have school in a **_**month **_**believe it or not, so I have been stressing over summer reading. (Yeah, my summer reading is a horrible book) And I go to Italy in a few weeks! So yeah, I have been really busy! I am really excited with the feedback this story is getting. It has 24,000 hits, 195 favorites, and 167 alerts! That is amazing to me! The only thing I ask for is for you to **_**review**_**! It won't help me as a writer if you are reading my story, hate it, and don't leave any advice! If you already took time out of your day to read this, why not take just 10 seconds to write a little review to help me improve or make my day? **

**Also, the collab I am doing with skazmi is about to be posted. It is called Continuing the Story, and if you like this story, I think you will like this new story :) We have been working really hard on it for months now, so please read it when it gets posted!**

**I made a Formspring for those of you with questions to ask me about the story! So you can go to my profile and find the link. **

One more thing! (I added this part July 11 in case there is confusion on how this just magically popped up) Yesterday I posted chapter 1 of a two or three-shot called Taking Chances. It has only gotten three reviews, and I actually think it is better than this, so if you want a funny story like this one, check it out!


	18. Appearances Are Deceiving

**A/N: I am so sorry for the wait. I have been in another country (Italy!) with no internet, so it has been impossible to update. But I have really, really, really, wanted to. So don't worry, this story is still up and going. In fact… I have **_**two **_**new stories up! One is a collab with another amazing author, and the other is a fun three-shot. So if you are really bored with nothing better to do in your life, check them out! Alright, I will stop my shameless promoting and let you read on. Ciao! (Yeah, that is pretty much all the Italian I picked up…)**

**P.S. This is unbeta'd at the moment. Good luck. **

Previously:

Rose slapped a magazine in front of my face. On the cover was Edward Cullen, which was very normal since you would see his face splashed on every gossip magazine out there. But then I noticed the blonde girl next to him at a piano- her back facing away from

the camera.

The caption on the front page read: _Tanya gets the boot! There is new love for Edward Cullen! Read inside for more juicy pictures and details!_

_Shit, Tanya is going to kill me._

No, scratch that, she is going to do more than kill me. First, she is going to make my life a living hell. Maybe some threatening text messages, some pink dye in the shampoo, some water balloons to my face. Then she will kill me with her manicured hands. And the blood red won't be her nail polish, I assure you.

Alice and Rose stared at me in horror. We were all thinking the same thing: how could we have been so stupid? _Of course _there was going to be paparazzi around the Cullens' concert, stealthily watching their every move. I was so stupid to be seen with Edward- well, technically it wasn't me, but still- when we had Tanya breathing down our backs, waiting for a chance to ruin my life. And now she had the golden opportunity. She told me if I made her look bad she would make my life hell, and I made a stupid decision that is giving her the perfect opportunity to go through with her plan. I risked it all, and now I am going to loose it all. Isn't that how life works? We go for something out of our reach, and we have to pay the consequences when our goal fails? If that is the case, life sucks.

"At least you look really good in the photo…" Alice said quietly.

"Really, Alice? Now is not the time to talk about how the color blue suits me. We have a huge problem on our hands. Tanya. We know that she is going to be angry… we just don't know what she is going to do about it."

Rose sighed. "God, this is terrible. Now Edward is back in the public eye. Wherever he goes he is going to have people following him, hoping to see him with you. We have got to be extra careful. We probably shouldn't be seen with them again, even if we are in disguises. We don't want to raise any more suspicion."

I ground my teeth in frustration. "I know, Rose. I know."

"Well let's look at what else the magazine has to say. Maybe it isn't as bad as we think," Alice said, not letting the negative energy in the room bring her down.

We flipped through the magazine until we saw the feature story about Edward. Man, I can't believe it was only last night this was happening. Those writers sure don't waste any time for gossip, do they? The article had more pictures of Edward and me. Luckily the pictures were blurry due to the paparazzi taking them through the window. In fact, you honestly couldn't tell the blonde was me. The face was so distorted, and the one clear picture was when my back was faced away from the camera. At least I was safe for now. Well, except from Tanya. The article really didn't make her look good. It talked about her being "yesterday's old news" and "the superficial model who couldn't keep a relationship." Even though the tabloids were somewhat true about Tanya, I couldn't help but feel a _tiny _bit sorry for her. Under any circumstance, someone talking trash about you was going to hurt. Yeah, Tanya is a bitch, but somehow I can relate to her. Neither one of us wanted this to happen.

"Now what?" I asked. "Do we just wait and see what happens? There isn't much we can do except never put those disguises back on."

"Look, there's me!" Alice suddenly squealed, pointing to the next page of the article.

"And I am there too!" Rose said, excited.

I looked over at what they were yelling about. Alice and Rose were also in the tabloids. Why they were happy about this, I will never know. It showed them with Jasper and Emmett, who also had a page about their "new love interests."

"At least I am not the only one in the spotlight," I mumbled.

"It sucks that people will never know that's us," Alice mused.

"It sucks?" I asked, shocked. "Why would you want someone to know that is you? If words gets around that that's us, our lives will never be the same. The paparazzi will hound us. And what if one of us breaks up with a Cullen? We will still have the fame whores talking about us, and we still be reminded of them. Every day.

"Either way we will be reminded of them!" Alice said with a roll of her eyes. "But try thinking of it this way Bella. If the paparazzi know about us, we can stop hiding and living in secret. We can go out with the Cullens whenever we want. We can stop worrying!"

"Alice, I see where you are coming from. I really do. But do you want to have cameras set up outside your house? Do you want them taking pictures of you eating? Trying on clothes? _Coming out of the bathroom_?"

Alice looked defeated. "No, I don't…"

"I agree with Bella on this one, Al," Rose shrugged. "I want to keep living a normal life. I think we should just never be seen with the Cullens in public again. The Cullens can continue to wear their disguises, and everything will go back to normal."

"I hope so," I said. "We only have a few weeks left with them."

"What do you think will happen? You know after they… go back?" Alice whispered.

We all stared at each other. Nobody knew what was going to happen. That was Unspoken Question that nobody dared to try to answer. We were all afraid of what the answer was.

Suddenly my phone beeped. I looked at the message and saw it was from Edward.

_We will be over in five. I am so sorry for what has happened. I am assuming you know by now. _

"The Cullens will be here in five minutes," I said to my friends.

"I have to get ready!" Alice squealed, and my friends rushed upstairs to fix their hair. Even in a time of crisis, they cared about how they looked. Typical.

The doorbell rang, and I hastily answered it. I peeked outside first though, just to make sure it wasn't Tanya waiting with a chainsaw… But outside stood the Cullens, wearing the most forlorn frowns I had ever seen.

"Come on in," I sighed. "Alice and Rose will be down soon."

Edward was quick to show a little PDA when he reached down and picked me up, leaving a lingering kiss that seared my lips.

"Really?" Jasper asked rhetorically, while Emmett just made immature kissing faces.

"We need to talk," Edward finally said.

My heart went into overdrive. Every single time a guy said that, it ended in a break up. I watched enough cheesy romance movies to know that. Edward was going to break up with me! He didn't want to handle all of this, and he was finally snapping.

"If you're going to dump me, just lay it on me now," I said bitterly. "Go on, man up and say it!"

Edward just looked a little amused.

"How can you be smiling when you are about to dump me? Are you that much of an egotistical jerk?"

Edward placed a large hand on my cheek. "Relax Bella, I am not dumping you. Why would you even think that?"

"You just quoted the most clichéd break-up line!"

"Hmm, I guess I did. But seriously, we need to _talk_. I am sure you are aware of the problem we have on our hands."

"Right," I said, feeling stupid that I jumped to conclusions so quickly.

"When I saw the tabloids this morning, I decided I needed to make a statement before this whole thing got completely blown out of proportion. Unfortunately, based on all of the articles I have read, it is already turning into something huge. But I made a statement that I was just sitting with a family friend anyway. I don't think it has helped anything though… since they have a picture of us kissing," he said sheepishly.

"Aw crap," I muttered. I forgot about our kiss at the piano. But by now, I am sure it would be on the new batch of articles about us.

"I am so sorry that you got thrown into this Bella. This is exactly what I feared would happen."

"Don't worry, they still don't know it is me. It will all blow over… eventually. We just have to be extra careful."

"You are right. That is why I am not leaving Forks for the next to weeks. I will go back to Hollywood after my six weeks here is up, so I won't have the public on me until after I get back. Then I can clear up any rumors, and you won't be dragged into this mess. But we still have to worry about… Tanya."

I sighed. As excited as I was about having Edward non-stop for the rest of his time in Forks, he made it sound like we would be over the day he left. I expected this though, so it really shouldn't have come as a surprise to me. But it was still hard to think about him being done with me, especially when he said it so casually… like it was no big deal. Maybe for him leaving me wasn't that hard since he had a great life to go back to, but to me it was agony letting him go. I had nothing to look forward to when he left, other than Alice and Rose. My life would go back to being boring old Bella's, and Edward would move on.

"Bella?" Edward asked, looking worried. "Come on, back to earth love."

_Love_? How could he say that word so casually, when we would be over in a matter of two weeks?

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"What will happen."

"In what scenario?"

"All of them."

He pulled me into a hug. "Bella," he whispered. "I don't want to leave in two weeks. But I have commitments I made to my fans. I can't just step off the face of the earth. They are trusting me to be at the concerts they paid for. As much as I want to stay with you, I have to go back."

"I know. But it will be hard for me."

"And you think it won't be hard for me?" he asked incredulously. "You are the best thing that has ever come into my life. Even when I leave, I still _want _to be with you. I don't care if we only see each other once a month. As long as I got to call you mine, I would be happy. But I can't ask you to make a commitment to me when I am gone. That is too much to ask for. You should have a normal life Bella, one where you can go out with a boy normally. You shouldn't have to go out with a boy in a disguise who you can only see once a month."

"No!" I exclaimed. "I don't want anyone but you. I don't care if I barely see you. The thought of losing all contact with you makes my heart break Edward. Breaking up with me won't give me a normal life. It will only break me. Please, don't…" I whispered pathetically.

"Well when you put it like that, what choice do I have?" Edward wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"So we will stay together?" I breathed. "We are going to make things work?"

"We will do our best."

Do our best? I didn't like the sound of that. That meant that at any moment, he could change his mind about what is "best for me." How could he not grasp the concept that being with him was best for me?

"And Tanya…" I trailed off.

Edward ran his hands through his hair haphazardly. "I have no idea. She could be plotting anything since she is so pissed off."

"Bella and Edward! Get in here _now_!" Alice yelled.

That was when I noticed that Alice and Rose were in the other room, talking with Emmett and Jasper. How did I not notice them? I guess talking with Edward put me in my own little bubble. I wasn't sure whether to be fascinated or freaked out.

"What Alice?" I asked, worried from Alice's tone.

"We have a problem. A gigantic, monumental, colossal problem."

"What is it?" Edward demanded.

"Tanya, that's what. She is getting her revenge all right."

"Alice, stop being so cryptic!" I said in frustration. "What the hell is going on? What did Tanya do?"

"Just look at the TV screen, Bella," Rose said quietly.

_New Information on Mystery Girl_, it read.

"We have breaking news!" a gossip reporter on the screen announced. "We now have more information on Edward's leading lady. And no, this lady is not Tanya Denali! I am sure most of you know that Denali has been replaced by- dare I say it- an even prettier girl. Just last night Edward was seen playing an original piece of music to his Mystery Girl. Then things started heating up and the kissing began! We did not know much information on this Mystery Girl except she has long blonde hair, a pale complexion, killer legs, and Edward's heart. But just an hour ago, we received new, exciting, information! An anonymous caller gave us some clues as to his Edward's new beau is. Here is the message the caller has left us in a voice disguiser:

_Oh, do I have news for you! I know exactly who Blondie is. I know where she lives, what her name is, and exactly what she looks like. But I am not going to tell all of you just yet. There would be no fun left if I flat out told you, would there? But I will give you a hint as to who she is. In fact, every day I will release a new clue about this girl. Hopefully, you will be able to find out who she is. Soon. I am sure she is dying for everyone to know all about her. So you want today's clue? Well I am going to give it to you… Blondie here isn't actually a blonde. Appearances are deceiving, aren't they? _Then message clicked off.

"And that is all we have for today!" the reporter smiled, like this phone call was a message from God. "It looks like we shouldn't be searching for a blonde. Interesting, isn't it? But tune in tomorrow for our next clue on who this mystery girl really is! If Edward Cullen won't give us any information, then we will just have to get it ourselves!"

"You have got to be kidding me," Edward said, appalled.

"_This _is how she is going to ruin me? She is going to slowly expose my secret to the world? I honestly didn't think Tanya was that cruel," I gasped, on the verge of tearing up.

"Shh, it is okay," Edward soothed, but it didn't make a difference. The walls were closing in on me. I was trapped. All alone. My breathing accelerated, and my breaths were coming out in short gasps. Was I dying? I thought I was breathing, but because of the dizziness in my head, I really couldn't tell.

Ruined…ruined… ruined… I chanted in my head. Or did I say it out loud?

My legs collapsed under me, and I gripped my head in agony. Why was my head screaming? And how was that possible? If I wasn't dying, then surely I was going crazy. Or maybe I was having another panic attack? Yes, a panic attack…

"Calm down love. It's okay Bella. I'm here. You're here. Everything is fine. Breathe for me Bella…" Was I imagining him talking to me? I started to calm down and looked up. Edward was staring at me in alarm. Well, at least I wasn't imagining his voice. I wasn't quite crazy enough to be deemed insane. Yet. That was a relief.

"Woah," I said finally.

Edward let out a brief chuckle.

"God Bella, please don't do that again! You keep scaring the hell out of us!" Alice said, relief showing clearly on her face.

"Yeah! We need you to annoy," Emmett chimed in.

"Sorry, but I cant help these things," I said, a tiny bit annoyed.

"Do you think you can handle talking about Tanya?" Jasper asked in concern.

"Sure," I said nonchalantly. "I am fine. I really am."

After three minutes of convincing everyone how fine I really was, Edward asked the question that we all knew was coming.

"Now what?"

Unusual silence filled the room. There was no need to answer the question, since we all already knew the answer. Nothing. There was nothing we could do. Tanya knew our secret, and she was going to expose it in the cruelest way she could. She promised us she would make our lives hell if we made her look bad, and she kept her promise. Now we would just have to live in fear day by day, wondering when she would give away too much information and expose me. And living in fear is almost as bad as not living at all.

**A/N: This chapter was pretty intense! I have been wanting this to happen for a while now, so I hope you all enjoyed this little plot twist. Man, I bet you all want to kill Tanya right now, huh? I start school on Thursday (I know! How freaking early is that!), but I will still have my weekends to write. So go ahead, hit that review button! Who knows, maybe you will even get a preview of the next chapter…**

**So, questions of the chapter: When do you all go back to school? And what do you think will happen next? **


	19. It Takes Two

Previously:

_Unusual silence filled the room. There was no need to answer the question, since we all already knew the answer. Nothing. There was nothing we could do. Tanya knew our secret, and she was going to expose it in the cruelest way she could. She promised us she would make our lives hell if we made her look bad, and she kept her promise. Now we would just have to live in fear day by day, wondering when she would give away too much information and expose me. And living in fear is almost as bad as not living at all._

Life goes on, even when you are in fear. As much as we would like to think the world crumbles when our life crumbles, it doesn't. Nothing changes. People continue to live their lives while you feel nothing but pain.

Going to school the next day was misery.

I was paranoid the entire day. Every time someone started at me for a second too long, or even asked for a pencil, my mind kept screaming at me, "They know!" And when I walked around with 'Eddie' I was positive that people knew our secret. But nobody did. Yeah, people still stared at him- honestly, he _is _gorgeous with or without a disguise- but nothing different from an ordinary day happened.

The day dragged on slowly. The suspense that Tanya was going to reveal another secret about me only added to my worries. What would it be today? My last name? The possibilities were terrifying. Edward tried to reassure me that things would be okay, but we both knew that things were _not _okay. Girls like Tanya always won. They always got what they wanted, even if it meant going through extraordinary measures to get there.

Life just wasn't fair to me.

"Bellllla," Edward whispered into my ear.

I jumped at the sudden noise. I was at lunch sitting with Alice, Rose, and the Cullens, though I had to admit I wasn't paying them any attention. I was too focused on what was going to happen today when Tanya left her anonymous tip.

"Geez Edward, do you want me to get a heart attack? I am under so much stress right now, I wouldn't be surprised if I just dropped dead any second."

"Don't talk like that," he frowned. "Now were you listening to anything I just said?"

Dammit. "Yes, Edward," I lied, "Your voice is so velvety and sexy. I can't help but want to listen to everything that spills out of your luscious lips."

Edward smirked. "You think I have a sexy voice and luscious lips?"

"Well do you think I would kiss someone with fish lips?"

"Good point. But stop distracting me from what I was asking you! So what exactly did you hear from my kissable lips?"

"You want us to elope in Vegas," I said seriously. I completely forgot about Tanya and all that crap when I was talking to Edward. He was really all I needed to cheer up.

"So you did hear me!" he rolled his eyes, smiling. "And I thought you weren't paying attention. But it was actually Mexico I want to elope in, not Vegas. I'm too classy for that."

"Mexico?" I said, appalled. "You want to elope there? We don't even speak Spanish. How are we supposed to say our vows if we don't even understand what the guy who weds us is saying?"

"No comprendo," Edward smirked.

"This is a poorly thought out plan," I shook my head.

"Bella! You distracted me again!" Edward said, exasperated. "So listen this time, okay?"

"Proceed," I said with an eye roll. Edward could be so dramatic.

"Do you want to go out with me after school?"

"Like… on a date?" I said, trying to hide my sarcasm, but it was _really _hard.

"You're feisty today," Edward noted.

"I am just stressed," I said. And just like that, the weight of my horrible situation was on my shoulders again.

"And that's why I want to take you out somewhere special. I feel like with everything going on, we just need to relax today. We haven't had much time together, so I want to make this date special."

And that's when I realized why he wanted to go out so bad. This would most likely be our last real date. In two weeks, Edward would be gone. And with Tanya spreading gossip about me to the tabloids, we might have our time cut even shorter. Any day, Tanya could rat me out, and Edward would have to leave since his disguise would be ruined too. So Edward wanted to go on one last normal date.

"Will we be wearing disguises?" I asked.

"Nope," he grinned. "We are just going to get away somewhere quiet and peaceful."

"Alone?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"All alone," he repeated.

"You aren't going to try to get into my pants, right?"

"What? No!" he said seriously, but laughed at blunt question.

"Good. Because usually when I guy says that…," I trailed off.

"I can assure you there will no removing of the clothes tonight," he said, suppressing a smile.

The rest of the day went by quicker. Edward wouldn't tell me what he had planned for us, so knowing I had something to look forward to when I got home made the day better.

Finally, school ended and Edward drove me home, where Charlie was undoubtedly waiting for me. I obviously had to tell Charlie something about 'Eddie', since he saw me spending time with Edward. I couldn't just keep a secret so big like that from him. So I told Charlie the basics, and pretty much just used the same cover story Edward told people at school. Charlie was pretty cool about it all, since he never even requested to meet Edward. All he said was "you're a good kid" to me. And that was that. Apparently being a good kid means your dad doesn't care what you do since he knows you won't be getting knocked up by your teenage boyfriend when you're eighteen. Yep, things were going pretty smoothly for me. Especially since he didn't know I was the girl kissing Edward Cullen in the photo, and I had a famous model out for my blood. You know what they say- what you don't know doesn't hurt you!

"I will pick you up in an hour," Edward said softly, leaning in to give me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"See you then. Let's hope it's not another disaster surprise date."

"After you puked on my shoes at the amusement park, I learned not to surprise you _too _much. This will be fun though. Trust me."

I sighed dramatically and slammed the car door even more dramatically. When I fumbled for the keys to open the door, I was surprised when it opened for me.

"Um, hey dad," I said awkwardly. Since he got off work early on Fridays, he was there just like I thought he would.

"Bells," he greeted, "I see that Eddie Green boy drove you home again. You two aren't serious, right?"

Cue awkward conversation. I figured Charlie would eventually notice how close Edward and I really were. Luckily I had Alice and Rose with me most of the time, but now I was cornered and all on my own. Hooray.

"Yeah, Dad. I mean, Edward and I are pretty close, but it's definitely not too serious. Just casual dating," I attempted a laugh. "Besides, he is only staying here temporarily, remember? He has to go back home in a few weeks anyway."

Charlie's forehead smoothed out, and he even smiled. "Oh, well that's okay then. I just don't want you getting too involved with a boy. Will I ever get to meet this boy?"

Damn Charlie!

"Yeah I guess you will, since Eddie is actually taking me out tonight. Casual, of course," I added, "He is picking me up in an hour."

Charlie nodded and walked back to his most prized possession, his flat screen TV. As long as I kept the Mariners game on, I knew he wouldn't try to talk to Edward for long. Charlie had so much trust in me- trust I didn't deserve. I was dating a pop star, and Charlie had no idea. I felt horrible for keeping this secret, but I really didn't have any choices. I didn't want Charlie to get into the mess I created.

Exactly sixty minutes later, the doorbell rang. I ran down the stairs to open the door, since Charlie was so absorbed in the game he hardly noticed the doorbell.

Edward was standing outside my door with a huge smile.

"And why are you smiling like an idiot?" I asked.

"I am excited for tonight. You are going to love it. Well, most girls wouldn't like it, but you probably will."

"That is so reassuring. Now come on in, my dad wants to meet you," I said, trying to not laugh.

"He is a cop, right?" he whispered.

"Yeah, he is. But his gun is unloaded at the moment," I whispered. "And he has only had to use it on two other guys I brought home."

Edward gave me a sharp look. "You are so funny," he said sarcastically.

I pulled him into the house before we got into a useless argument.

"Dad, this Eddie. Eddie, this is Dad," I said to both of them.

When they both rolled their eyes, I knew they would get along just fine.

"Pleasure to meet you Sir," Edward said, sucking up more than a vacuum cleaner.

"Call me Charlie," my dad said, even smiling slightly at being called Sir.

"I just wanted to let you know that I will be taking Bella out tonight. Do you have any specific time you would like me to bring her back?"

I wanted to roll my eyes at Edward's formalities. He sounded like such a suck up.

"Wow, thanks for asking me," Charlie said, almost impressed. "But it's a Friday night. Have her back by 11:30, could you?"

"Of course," Edward nodded.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Eddie," Charlie waved, and then sat back down at the couch to watch the game. Really, that was too easy.

"Let's go!" I said to Edward, who looked shocked that my father's interrogation was already over. I guess he expected to leave my house with a bullet wound or something.

Edward opened his car door for me like a perfect gentleman. "Oh, cut the goody two shoes act," I rolled my eyes.

"I don't act, sweetheart, I am a singer," he smirked.

I turned up the radio, only to hear one of the Cullen's songs being played. I sighed and was ready to change the station when Edward cut me off.

"Hey, let me listen!"

"Seriously? You listen to your own songs?" I tried not to laugh.

"Shut up."

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, though I knew it was pointless.

"To my secret lair where I will hide us from the world for the next two weeks."

"As nice as that sounds, I kind of think that is described as kidnapping. And don't forget to take me home by ten."

"What? Charlie said 11:30!"

"I know, but we have to go to Alice's at ten to see that news report. I want to see what clue Tanya is going to tip off about me today."

"You _really _want to see that?"

"Well, I don't _want _to see it. But I really want to know what Tanya is going to say about me so I can keep my guard up. It might be something harmless, but it might be something big. I need to know."

"Okay," Edward agreed. "We will go to Alice's then. Just don't let that Tanya thing get in the way of our date, alright? Because we are here."

Edward came around and partly opened the car door to me, only to close it in my face laughing. I huffed and threw it open.

"I am not a gentleman, remember?" he laughed.

"I think that is very clear now," I grumbled.

Edward got stuff out of the trunk, and I looked around to see where Edward took me.

"A forest?" I asked.

"Yes," Edward smiled.

"Are we going to climb trees, bird watch, and tell scary stories?"

"Sarcasm is unnecessary, Bella. Don't mock the person who drove you."

"I'm sorry," I murmured, putting my arms around Edward, "Forgive me?"

"Fine," Edward breathed. "But if we weren't in this position I would not have succumbed so easily."

Edward carried the bag that he got out of his trunk and led me to the beginning of the trail.

"Is this safe?"

"I don't know. I have never done this before."

"And if we get murdered?"

"Always so cynical," he shook his head. "I will protect you, silly girl."

"Who says _I _will be the one needing protecting?"

"Just walk," Edward laughed.

We walked the trail for about ten minutes-hand intertwined- when Edward suddenly stopped.

"Wow," he breathed.

I looked towards where he was staring and gasped at the beauty. Smack dab in the middle of the forest lay a meadow. Its beauty seemed out of place, but that was not what made it so special. It was now _our _meadow. We found it for the first time together, and we would always have the meadow as a reminder of everything we shared together. Sure, hundreds of other couples probably found this meadow and thought the same thing. But maybe that was the magical part of finding this meadow- it connected couples. In just days, another couple would find this meadow and then it would also be theirs. And that was okay with me.

"It's a good thing I came prepared," Edward chuckled quietly, emptying the contents of the bag he was carrying.

"Oh God," I mumbled, my face heating up. "You don't mean… condoms?"

"What?" Edward almost yelled. "Oh, God no! Sometimes I really wish I could read your mind, Bella, to see what goes on in there."

I couldn't even say a response to that.

"This," Edward waved his hand over the stuff, "is what I mean by coming prepared."

Two sleeping bags, flashlights, pillows, a blanket, matches, and marshmallows were on the ground.

"You put a lot of thought into this," I breathed.

Edward laughed. "I wanted this to be special."

"Wait, we aren't sleeping out here, right?" My mind, of course, was realistic as always and blurted my thoughts. I had to work on controlling my mouth.

"Do you really think I would keep you out here overnight?" Edward gave me _the look_. "We are just going to be out here for a couple hours, and then we are going back. You jump to conclusions so quickly, Bella!" Edward rolled his eyes.

"I know," I sighed. "I am trying to work on that."

"Don't change anything about yourself- I like it. Sure, you might be slightly neurotic, use sarcasm on a daily basis, and you hated me for a while, but that is what makes you Bella," Edward smirked.

"You flatter me too much, really," I said dryly.

"But you are beautiful, smart, and witty," Edward went on. "And you care about me like nobody ever has, you don't judge me for being famous, and you have killer legs," Edward winked.

"You're making me blush now," I mumbled, putting my hands on my red face. "Go back to offending me. It is easier to talk to you that way."

"It is true," Edward said softly. "Don't be embarrassed. Now say nice things about me," Edward joked.

I laughed and snuggled into the sleeping bag now that the temperature was dropping. Edward got into the other sleeping bag and put his arms around me.

"You always make my day better. You make me laugh, even though some of your jokes are stupid. You always protect me and put me before yourself. You care for me even when I don't love myself," I whispered.

"I will always care for you," Edward whispered, "Because I…I love you."

My eyes almost popped out of their sockets at the "L" word. "Good," I whispered. "Because I love you too."

We stared at each other intently for what seemed like hours, thought it was only seconds. "Now what do we do?" I whispered.

Edward chucked. "I think I am supposed to kiss you."

Before I could respond, Edward's lips were crashing down onto mine. The kiss was like the one we shared at the piano right after he sang to me- hungry and intense. We hardly stopped to breathe when we ran out of air. Edward _was _my air. The kiss felt like our final goodbye, though we both couldn't say it out loud. It was too painful to speak of. We knew that after this date was over, life was only going to get crazier. More secrets would be shared, and we would have to be more and more careful.

And yet while we kissed, I couldn't shake the one thought that I wanted to get out of my head.

_I am going to miss this. _

"This is the house," I pointed. "And there's Alice. She is waiting outside."

The clock read 9:52, but it felt like much later. After spending hours with Edward, time seemed to speed up. We roasted marshmallows, told stories about our childhood, and learned just about everything we ever wanted to know about each other. It felt so natural. But then reality kicked in, and we had to leave. I wanted to cry when we left the meadow, since it felt like we were leaving our home. Of course, I was PMSing and my hormones were kicking in, so that also added to my emotions, but still. I just wanted to stay away from the world.

"How was the date?" Alice immediately asked when I got out of the car.

"Perfect," I sighed. "What did you do tonight?"

"Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and I had a movie night," she said happily. "Just trying to keep things normal, you know? They are all here right now. We figured you would want some support…"

"Thanks," I whispered, hugging her. "You and Rose are great friends, you know that?"

"Well, duh," Alice laughed. "Come on in. The program comes on soon."

"I would hate to miss this," I said sarcastically.

To soon for my liking, 10:00 rolled around. The gossip report came on, exactly on schedule. I tried not to groan out loud when the cheery reporter popped up on screen.

The screen read _More Breaking News_! Not exactly a good start, if you ask me.

"More news about Edward Cullen's mystery girl has been given!" the reporter said enthusiastically. "Our anonymous caller has given us more information on who this girl is, and how we can find her. Let's listen in on the recording the caller sent us."

_You want to know today's hint, right? Well let me give you a little background info on Mystery Girl. She is a puny little high school girl in eleventh grade, crushing on someone who is way out of her reach. And you want to know what disgusting high school she goes to? Well, it is Forks High. In Washington! I mean, can you get any more drab than that? Well, that is all I am telling you today. I personally think that is more than enough information for one day. I don't want to share her secret too quickly, now do I? Can't wait to talk to you tomorrow! _

"Wow, is that news!" the reporter said, her eyes bulging happily with this new piece of gossip. "I guess we are one step closer to finding out this Mystery Girl! I have never heard of Forks High, but I am sure it will become quite the busy school on Monday! With this new information, we are sure to find out in no time! We would like to thank the anonymous caller for her excellent information. Though we do wonder, who _are _you and _how _do you know so much on Mystery Girl? And _why _do you use a voice disguiser? Well that is all we have for you today. Tune it tomorrow!"

"I cannot believe this," I said, shocked. I was expecting Tanya to draw this out a little bit longer, not tell people my high school on the second day of her torture. This would definitely speed up the process of people finding out who I am. There were _fifty _girls in my grade- they could find me in no time. This was bad. Really, really, bad.

"I know what to do," Rosalie said fiercely, looking at the TV screen that had the number to the gossip show.

"Rose, what are you doing?" I asked, completely confused.

"You'll see," she growled. "I am taking care of that bitch Tanya!"

She pounded in the number off the screen and somehow got through.

"Speaker phone!" Alice whispered.

"Hi, thanks for calling Gossip Hotline," a girl said cheerfully.

"I have some gossip on the Mystery Girl case I would like to share," Rose said, completely changing her voice into a southern accent.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, trying not to yell, but Rose ignored me.

"And what information is that?" the girl said, now interested.

"I have some very confidential information on _who _that anonymous caller is and why she is calling. And I think you would be pleased to know this information."

"Who is it?" the girl immediately asked. "Tell me everything!"

"Well, I am afraid I will only release one clue a day, much like what this anonymous caller is doing. Would you mind recording what clue I am about to say?"

"Absolutely," the girl breathed.

"This anonymous caller is just a jealous, overrated, girl, who happens to be _famous_. That is all I am going to say about her today, but trust me, I have a lot of dirt on her that I would be happy to share. So unless she stops talking about Mystery Girl, I will keep on giving information about her that she would _hate _to have the public eye know about. Tata for now!"

Rose hung up the phone with a triumphant grin.

"It takes two to play the game," I said, a wicked glint in my eye that hadn't been there for a long time. Revenge was on the way, baby.

**A/N: You all probably hate me right now, and I completely understand if you do. Yeah, I had a long hiatus. I started sophomore year of high school, and let me tell you, it is crazy. I am sure everyone knows how stressful school is. I have at least three hours of work and studying a night, and my weekends are so busy right now. I really wish I had more time for writing! I am doing my best to update frequently, I promise. **

**I do have one kind of important thing to say though. You reallyyyy should read my other story- that is a collab- called Continuing the Story. It doesn't have as many readers as I hoped for at the moment, so I am doing a one-shot for the 30****th**** reviewer. You get to pick the plot and theme of an Edward/Bella fic, and I write it. It only needs seven reviews until it hits 30, so you have a good chance of getting a one-shot if you read it and write a review! So, keep that in mind :)**

**Thanks for reading, and I really hoped you liked this chapter. (It is actually the longest chapter I have ever written, I felt like you guys deserved a good one!) My 16****th**** birthday is in a week, so reviews would be greatly appreciated! That would make quite a good sweet 16 present :)**


End file.
